The Little Merman
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: A prince of the sea finds himself longing to explore the great sky. But how does one ride a dragon without legs? A Little Mermaid HiJack AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything especially any completely new stories. This idea sorta bit me and wouldn't be satisfied until it was written. So many many many thanks to the lovely JarJarBlinx1 (my beloved writing buddy) for agreeing to write this with me. Check out her page. She's amazing! Enjoy!**

 **Also a huge thanks to tumblr user emmagracenguyen for letting us use her beautiful art for our cover.**

* * *

 **Intro inspired by Carl Sandberg's poem 'Young Sea'**

The sea is never still. It pounds on the shore restless as a young heart. The sea is young. One could hear it laughing, reckless. They love the sea, those who ride beneath its waves and know they will die under the salt of it. Their fate is sealed but none resent it. It's their home. They love the sea and never desire to leave.

Santoff Clausen was abuzz with activity. Its citizens swam through the great city, its spires reached for the surface from the ocean floor. All manner of fish and marine life made their way through the intricate web of unmarked roads. Alongside them were the merfolk who inhabited the city under the rule of the great King of the Seas, North.

No matter who you asked in the city, they would all say what a wonderful and generous king North was. His rulings were always fair, he kept morale high, and protected his people and all the seven seas safe from any dangers. No one ever desired to leave their safe haven in the northern seas. Except one.

Up on the surface there lie a lone merman. He'd dragged his upper half up onto a sheet of ice floating in the sea, his shimmering blue tail blending with the icy water it floated in. Blue eyes seemed to perfectly reflect the sky they stared at. Pale arms padded his head against the hard ice, a dreamy smile on his lips until he had to blow a tuft of white hair from his face. He let out a sigh of longing as he watched a few birds fly up above.

He couldn't hold back a chuckle at the snore he heard nearby. The teen turned to look up with another laugh. He let himself slide back into the water, silently making his way to the nearby ice patch. Upon the ice lay a tiny, pudgy penguin sound asleep and making the most atrocious snoring noises.

With a flick of his finger, ice formed into a ramp on the other side of the floating chunk. The teen gave a mischievous grin before tipping the chunk of ice up, sending the sleeping penguin sliding towards the water and launching him off the ramp he'd made. "Wake up, Sandy!"

The penguin blinked sleepily before giving out a loud squawk, his wings flapping helplessly as he plunked down into the water. His head peeked up through the surface, giving the merman a glare. "There are better ways to say you're lonely and want some company, your majesty."

"Better, maybe. But not nearly as much fun." His eyes shone with mirth. "Who says I'm lonely? You know me. I just came to enjoy the view." Jack leaned his chin against his hand and stared towards the sky again. His smile grew when he finally saw what he'd been waiting for all day. "There! Sandy, what are those ones called? They pass this area everyday around this time, and it always looks like they're bickering with each other." Jack laughed and pointed up at the small flock of dragons overhead, each one hardly bigger than the pudgy penguin he helped back onto the ice.

"Those are called 'whirly birds.' They scream really loud and blow fire everywhere and melt all this lovely ice." Sandy hopped up on the ice and fluttered his wings, his head shaking off drops of water from his beak. "They also steal fish!"

Jack gave him a deadpan look. "You eat fish too. Do I judge you?" His gaze was drawn again to the flock, and he laughed when he saw two of them knock against each other while they tried to fly. "It is a shame about the ice though."

"Oh yes, a big shame! Those silly whirly birds! Don't go near them or they'll burn your lovely tale."

"Like they could. I'd freeze their mouths shut before they could try. Besides, they're so tiny! Just like a certain bird I know." With a grin, he poked the penguin's pudgy stomach. Jack looked up again when he heard a splash close by and saw one of the little dragons struggling in the water. It was clearly the smaller one who'd been fighting in the flock, and it tugged at Jack's heart to see him like that. Before Sandy could even warn him not to, the teen had already swam over and helped the dragon onto a patch of ice. "There, there little whirly bird. It's never fun being the smallest in the family is it? Too easy a target to get picked on." He tried to pat it on the head but quickly retracted his hand when it snapped its jaws at him.

"Nasty little whirly bird! Don't bite his majesty!" Sandy bopped the dragon on the head, earning a surprised hiccup from the creature.

A small head broke through the water's surface. A little orca calf swam up to Jack and nuzzled his cheek. "You were gone for so long and I missed you and it's scary being alone!" The calf, named Tooth for the little nubs she had that were technically teeth, swam around Jack's tail excitedly at the sight of the little dragon. "What's that? You know your father won't like that!"

Jack rolled his eyes but gave the calf an affectionate hug. "Since when have I cared what father thinks?" He rested his chin back on his arms, observing the dragon who had yet to fly off. "And it's called a whirly bird. Isn't he fascinating? Sandy says they scream really loud and blow fire. I think this one is the runt of the pack." The little dragon had ceased its nervous pacing as it adjusted to the new company, its gaze turning curious towards the teen.

"It's ugly, isn't it? Not pretty like my parents or your tail," Tooth whispered, nudging the dragon with her nose.

"I think it's beautiful. And look at its little wings! It's amazing it can fly with such little things." He reached out to touch the dragon and this time didn't get warned away. "Oh! It almost feels like fish scales! But much harder and rough." The more he pet, the more the dragon got comfortable and tried to curl up against him. Jealous, Tooth squirted the dragon with water and nuzzled against Jack. The whirly bird scrubbed furiously at its face, trying to get the water off. It hissed at the orca before turning and flying off to catch up with the flock. The merman's lips fell into a frown. "Awww. Why'd you have to do that, Tooth? Now he'll never trust us again." Tooth made a little squeak of sadness and nuzzled under his chin.

"It'll come back. Little, nasty whirly birds like it here because of yummy fish." Sandy flapped his wings. "That whirly bird will come back. Always stealing my fish."

Jack sighed, but shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I guess it was never meant to be." He jumped all of a sudden and shouted, "Ow!" Reaching beneath the waves, he pulled back an angry looking little gray and blue crab who still had one claw clamped onto Jack's tail. "Well, well. If it isn't the Royal babysitter."

The crab snapped its free claw at the prince. "Shut yer trap, mate. Ya know well that ain't ma job! Yer father's furious ya didn't show up to trainin'." He finally released his grip on the tail and hopped onto the ice to stare the prince in the eye. "Do ya know what he'll say when he finds ye've been up here again? And ye've missed another trainin'? I swear ya've miss more sessions then ya haven't."

"So you're not the royal babysitter but you've come to retrieve me? Sure sounds like a babysitter to me." He could barely contain his smile. There were few things he enjoyed as much as annoying the crab. "I should make you a name tag. It'll say 'E. Aster: Royal Babysitter.'" If the crab could change its pigment it surely would have turned red with anger. Instead, he settled for pinching the prince on his pert little nose.

"You're no fun, Aster!" Tooth squirted the crab with water and clicked with laughter. Jack rubbed his nose but laughed at the crab too.

"Ye betta get yer tail back to the castle before he gets even angrier." Aster pointed a claw at the darkening sky, the first sign of a storm coming. He then scuttled off the edge of the ice and started his way back to Santoff Clausen.

"See ya next time, bud. And stop falling asleep out in the middle of the ocean. Some day something a lot meaner than me is gonna catch you out here." Jack sighed but pushed off the ice and followed the crab down after giving a last wave to Sandy.

Sandy's muffled squawk of indignation was muffled by the waves. Tooth swam around Jack, tickling his belly with her dorsal fin. "I got so distracted by the whirly bird that I forgot to tell you something veeeeeeery important."

"What was it, Tooth?" He playfully pushed her away so she'd stop tickling him.

"I found a wreck! And there's a carved whirly bird on it!"

Jack quickly clamped her mouth shut, hissing, "Shhhhhh!" He gestured over his shoulder at the grumpy crab only a few meters in front of them. Aster was talking back at the two, going on and on about all the trainings Jack had missed and how upset his father was going to be. He was so busy talking, really to himself, that he didn't notice the merman and orca falling behind and then darting off in the other direction. "So where is it? Show me, show me!"

Tooth nodded and led Jack to an area of angry, jagged icicles jutting up out of the sea. There was a ship trapped in the ice, a huge hole in the bottom flooding half of it. "Here it is!"

The merman carefully ran his hands over the carved dragon at the crest of the ship. "This looks like a whirly bird for sure but not like the ones we saw. This was much much bigger. Could you imagine if this one had wings?! It would be able to fly for ages without getting tired! I wonder if there's one that looks like this out there." The prince ducked inside the jagged hole in the hull of the ship. "Look at all this stuff, Tooth! These two-legs must have seen tons of whirly birds!" He darted around the cabin excitedly. After prying open a chest in the corner, his jaw nearly dropped. "Whoa."

He pulled out a book and settled on the floor of the ship to look through it. The pages were already starting to deteriorate in the ocean water, but that wasn't a problem for Jack. He carefully froze each page in a sheet of ice so thin it protected the paper while still letting him see the contents. Each page was filled with information of every known dragon to the two-legs. "Look! It's a thunderdrum! We have those guarding the treasury at home." Jack turned each page reverently, drinking in the new information.

Tooth clicked at one picture and hid behind Jack's shoulders. "That one looks scary. I wonder if they eat lovely whales like me."

"If it's as big as it looks it might." Jack snapped the book shut and grinned. "Let's go back to the palace and see what more we can learn." He readied himself to leave, gathering as much of the other dragon things he could find.

At the hole in the hull, a huge Scauldron glared at Jack and Tooth, licking its long fangs. Tooth squeaked, "Jack! Swim!" She swam away as the dragon charged at them.

Jack clung desperately to his treasured book and tried to swim after Tooth, summoning up a wall of thick ice to protect their retreat. The two sighed in relief when they made it safely out the other side of the ship. A loud crack from behind froze them in their tracks, and they turned to see the ice breaking as it was blasted from the other side. "Tooth!" Jack darted further back, dragging Tooth with him, just in time to see the dragon's head break through the hole it had made in the ice. It tried to snap at them but couldn't quite reach far enough.

"Jack, I'm scared," Tooth squealed, as the sound of a muffled horn reached them. The Scauldron's jaws snapped shut, and it gave Jack one last look before leaving. It jet through the water and crashed through the waves with a flurry of wings and water drops.

"It's okay. We're safe now." He gave the orca a gentle one armed hug.

"What was that noise? It made that scary scauldron go away!"

"I'm not sure, Tooth. Whatever it was surely didn't come from the ocean." He glanced up at the surface. "Was it two-legs, do you think? Or maybe there's another whirly bird up there?"

"Whatever it was, it sounded almost as scary as that one."

"Should we go see if it's up there?" Even though he was shaken from the encounter too, he couldn't help his curiosity.

"If it's bad, we can tell your father and he can get rid of it."

"Or if it's bad it could kill us." It didn't take much thinking before he shrugged. "Let's investigate." Jack swam towards the surface and some ice floating on it, planning to use it as cover. When he broke the surface to look out, his hair blended perfectly with ice, leaving him perfectly camouflaged.

A fleet of ships passed by, each one with a carved dragon as their masthead. The scauldron was on the deck of the first ship, dipping its head to be stroked by a teenage boy. Tooth squeaked and nudged Jack's neck. "What is that?"

"The two-leg?"

"It's so small."

"He looks almost my size. Are you saying I'm small?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"No. But without his lovely tail he looks funny. He probably can't swim like we can."

"No two-leg could swim like us. But he can walk. He can fly a whirly bird with those legs," he sighed jealously.

"Your father would kill us if we got closer…"

"He'd kill us for being up here at all. So why not go for it?" He gave a conspiratorial grin before slipping into the water again to get closer.

Tooth followed close behind and gave a squeak as Jack pulled himself up the bow of the ship. The Scauldron noticed him peeking and gave a small growl, but a pet from the boy had him practically purring. "You naughty dragon. You knew Gobber wanted to fit you for a saddle." The scauldron shook its head and nudged the boy playfully, earning a warm laugh from him.

Jack stared over the edge in fascination. Dragon? Is that its name? he thought to himself.

The boy looked out over the ocean, scanning the horizon. "Now where's your brother, huh? He's just as bad as you, constantly flying off."

All thoughts of curiosity fled his mind when Jack felt his newfound treasured book slip from his grasp and fall into the water with a loud splash. He quickly ducked down and pasted himself to the side of the boat, hoping the two-leg wouldn't care much about the noise.

The boy frowned at the noise and walked to the edge, looking down. "Huh, guess someone dropped something." A noise from the sky drew his attention again and he smiled. "Come on down, bud! Stop showing off!" The merman let out a sigh of relief, almost losing his grip and falling off. He looked up at the new dragon coming down and gasped. The night fury landed on top of the boy and licked his face profusely. "Hey, stop it! You know how hard it is to get that out! Dad will kill you for ruining another of my shirts."

Jack pulled himself up so he could see again. He'd seen whirly birds fly; he'd been watching them for years. He'd never seen one fly so beautifully as this one. A soft "Wow" slipped from his lips before he realized.

Green eyes caught blue and widened. "Hey! There's someone hanging off the front of the ship!" He pushed the dragon off and ran to the edge. He froze, watching the other boy. "Hi."

The merman panicked and let go of the railing, hiding his getaway by covering the water surrounding the ship in ice. Tooth swam over, the book in her mouth. "Time to leave!" Jack took his book from her and the two hightailed it out of there.

"Was the two-leg scary?"

"I- not really? I think he saw me and I just sorta panicked."

"He saw you? Oh no, your father is going to kill us!"

"He can't know, Tooth. You have to promise not to tell him." He gave her a pleading look.

Tooth squeaked and swam circles around Jack. "I won't tell!"

"Good. Now let's go get a closer look at this book." Jack held it to his chest as the swam home, but he couldn't get the thoughts of what he saw on the boat out of his head.

* * *

"What are all those strange markings?" Tooth nosed at the pages, which were covered in drawings and runes.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some sort of secret code." He kept flipping through the book. "We've seen a couple of these down in Santoff Clausen. But all the ones that fly above the sea are still a mystery."

"What about that black whirly bird? I've never seen one before."

"Me either. It was beautiful. I've never seen one fly so gracefully." He had a dreamy look in his eyes. "And that two-leg. It was almost as if he could understand what they were saying."

"Ooooh, you like him, don't you?"

"Psssssht. Yeah right. I like the way he can talk to them." His eyes were still glued to the pages, drinking in every drawing he could.

"He has them, but you have me. And I'm much better!"

"I don't know about that, Tooth. They can fly…" he trailed off with a grin.

"I can fly! Just not in the sky."

"I'm just pulling your fin. There's only one like you, and you're mine." He gave her a tight squeeze.

Tooth squeaked and nuzzled happily against Jack. "Are you going to look for that two-leg again?"

"I don't know." The prince frowned. "I know I talk big and all but I can't go against my dad's orders by directly going to find him. If I revealed that merpeople exist I would be a traitor and put everyone in danger."

"You could stay in the water, or hide behind a rock! That way, he'd never see your tail, although it really is very lovely."

"Maybe. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him. If we haven't run into each other before I don't see why that'd change now."

"Oh yeah...I can ask my mama! She knows everything about everything!"

"No, no, no. Thanks for trying to help but we can't risk word getting back to my dad. If we happen to run into him again then maybe we could see where they go?"

"Follow him? Why not ask Sandy? He won't tell your father."

"Great idea! Next time we see Sandy we'll ask him. Let's go try to find him tomorrow!" Jack quickly slammed the book shut and shoved it under the bed when he heard voices in the hall. Not moments later there was a loud booming knock and the door was flung open.

"Jack!" The angry merman crossed his bulging, tattooed arms over his chest. "What is this I hear about skipping training?"

"Hello to you too, Dad." The prince shrugged. "I skipped. Nothing to talk about."

"Yeah! We saw a big...never mind," Tooth clicked, slinking down under Jack's glare. "We just swam around a little."

"Just swam around a little? You should be training with your brothers!"

"Why does it matter anyway! No one takes me seriously there. I'm just the scrawny, runt of a prince compared to my brothers. Let them protect the kingdom without me."

North sighed, a frown showing through his thick white beard. "Jack, you have your magic. You know you could still hold your own against any of our warriors."

"I don't want to fight though. I know you want me to be strong. I know you want me to be able to defend myself so what happened to Mom doesn't happen to me too. But you're smothering me! I just want to be free to choose my life."

"Jack…" He moved across the room to pull the prince into his arms. All of his anger disappeared, and he rested his chin on Jack's head. "I only want for my family to be safe."

"I know, Dad. I know."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. No need to worry it won't get finished this time. We've just finished the last chapter so now all I need to do is find time to edit them all (sorry in advance for that).**

 **Reviews are always welcome. I've missed you guys. And JarJar and I are open to any other story ideas if you guys feel like throwing them out. And my PM box is always open.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I almost said something," Tooth squeaked, nudging Jack's side.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes when you get excited." He nudged her back. "You just gotta learn to stop that mouth of yours from swimming off without you."

"I know, I know. He just scares me sometimes."

"He's good at scaring people. That's why he's the king." Jack carefully pulled his treasure book out from under the bed again. "I think we'd better take this to my cave before anyone accidentally finds this. That was too close when Dad came in."

"Sandy can watch over it."

"Sandy? Yeah right! That little pudger would probably use it as a temporary bed and then forget about it when he finds another place to sleep."

"I guess so."

"But speaking of Sandy, why don't we go hide this beauty and then go look for him?"

"And then find your two-leg love!"

Jack rolled his eyes. " _Maybe_. And he's not my love. We already went over this."

"You like him. And he'll teach you how to fly whirly birds and you'll fly away from here."

"I'd give him a big ol' kiss if he could teach me that." He carefully hid his book in a satchel so he could carry it undetected. "Too bad that'll never happen though. Race you!" The prince took off through the city, swerving in and out of pathways to reach his cave before Tooth. The orca squeaked and raced after him, just trying not to get hit by all the passing merfolk. Jack collapsed back against the ice hiding the entrance to his cave, his chest heaving from the race. "Beat ya!" He was still smiling when Tooth finally caught up. "Check to make sure the coast is clear!"

She glanced around. "It's clear! I checked!"

"Good!" The merman made his wall of ice recede to an opening big enough for them to fit through. "Quick!" After they darted in, the ice regrew to cover the entrance again. Tooth darted around, playing amongst the icicles that covered the wall.

Jack ran his hands along the walls as he made his way through his treasures. Ice sculptures of the dragons he'd seen were scattered around, more frozen pages or art he'd picked up over the years were plastered to the walls, and carvings big and small he'd found were on ice shelves. He stopped when he found the perfect empty space in his collection. With a few well placed magic carvings there was an exact sized hole for the book. Jack carefully froze it over again to keep the book protected while he was away.

"Are we going to go bother Sandy now?"

"Let's do it!" Tooth flipped through the water and chased after Jack.

After a few hours of searching for their friend, the prince decided to call it quits. "Clearly we aren't going to find him anytime soon. Let's take a break. I know just the place!" He headed for his favorite sunbathing spot: a small glacier he'd been modifying to perfection over the last couple months. Jack swam up through a center tube tunnel he'd he'd carved until he lounged in the pool of water at the top.

Tooth swam up next to him and flopped in the shallows. "If you could choose a whirly bird, which one would you choose?"

"That black one the two-leg was talking to the other day," he answered without a second thought. Jack stretched back so he could rest his arms on the side of the pool.

"I wonder if the two-leg would share with you."

"The two-leg doesn't even know we exist. Why would he share?"

"Because you like him."

"I like his whirly bird." He rolled his eyes.

"You like him _and_ his whirly bird."

"I never should have told you I like guys," Jack sighed. "Now I can't even look at another boy without you thinking I'm interested in him."

"You're not interested in all guys. Besides, I saw how you looked at the two-leg. It was different."

"It was different with him because he…" he paused, looking up at the sky wistfully. "He has a way with them. The same way we can communicate with all the creatures in the ocean, he can understand the ones in the sky."

"He must be magic, like you."

"Do you really think? I didn't know the two-legs could have magic."

"How else could he talk to them?"

"Who knows. I wish I had that magic."

"Maybe he would teach you...after you got done kissing."

Jack let loose a groan. "I told you there won't be any kissing. We aren't even from the same worlds."

"So? If he can talk to whirly birds, he can kiss you."

"Whatever, Tooth."

"And you can ride off into the sunset, kissing and talking to whirly birds."

"You shush!" He used his arm to send a huge splash her way. "You don't get to tease me about boyfriends until you're old enough to have one yourself."

"Mama won't let me. She says I'll mate with a good bull like she did and have a pretty calf like she did."

"Then 'til you're old enough to do all that," he laughed.

"That's no fun!"

When Jack turned to face the sky again, his eyes widened. "Tooth! Get back in the water!" He slipped back into pool, hiding just inside the tunnel and keeping an eye on the figures in the sky.

Tooth squeaked and slid back into the water beside him. "It's scary, Jack."

"Not scary. It's the boyfriend you apparently think I need." He pointed up towards the dragon and its rider who were getting closer by the second.

"Why are you hiding? You should talk to him." Tooth excitedly leaped from the water, trying to get the dragon's attention.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed from where he hid in the tunnel. "He can't see me!"

The dragon landed on the side of the glacier, and the boy jumped down from its back. "Well, what's a baby like you doing all alone out here?" He knelt down by Tooth and reached a hand out, which she rubbed against. "Friendly, huh?" Tooth clicked and looked back towards Jack. The boy looked up curiously. "What are you looking at? Got a friend back there?"

Jack watched from his hiding spot, thankful that his coloring helped him hide so well. To be safe, he darted back down the tunnel and came around the side of the glacier. Pale arms pulled his body up to curl behind one of the many chunks of ice that were scattered around the surface. He peeked out from behind to watch the boy carefully. _He is kind of handsome in a dorky way I suppose. Can't tell Tooth that though._ His eyes drifted down the armored form to finally settle on the metal prosthetic. _Why is his leg made of that material?_ The boy stroked Tooth's head one last time and mounted his dragon, taking to the sky again. Tooth squeaked excitedly, looking for Jack.

When the prince locked eyes with the his orca friend he glared and pointed back to the surface. Back under the water he lost it. "How many times have I told you already? I cannot be seen by him! It would endanger all of Santoff Clausen!"

Tooth nodded and dropped something in Jack's hand. "His name is Hiccup and he told me to give that to the boy with the white hair and pretty blue eyes." In Jack's hand was a small, shiny blue gem that matched his eyes. "I think he likes you."

"Hiccup…" The name seemed to roll of his tongue perfectly.

"You like him, don't you? He said he'd let the boy with the pretty blue eyes ride his whirly bird. But he didn't call it a whirly bird. Stupid two-leg."

"Okay. Maybe I like him a _little_. Just a little." Jack looked up from his gift. "What did he call it then?"

"A drakon? No, not that. Drab…dram...dragon! He called it a dragon!"

Jack grinned. "That sounds much better than 'whirly bird.' So what do you think? Should I turn this into a bracelet or something?"

"Oh yes! Maybe a pretty ring! Or a lovely necklace!"

"Let's see what we can find to use."

"Something pretty and shiny from your true love!" Tooth took off, jumping through the waves excitedly.

* * *

"What do you think, Tooth? Does it do it justice?" Jack slid the arm cuff into place, the pearls they'd found intricately woven into the design.

"He gave you a present! He's courting you! And you accepted!" Tooth clicked and bopped her nose against the cuff. "You like the two-leg with the big whirly bird."

"He can't court someone he's never met. He probably thought he was just seeing things or something."

"Hiccup's courting Jack! Hiccup's courting Jack!" Tooth swam around Jack until she became distracted by a shiny pebble, which she began to play with.

" _Who_ is courting Jack?"

The prince whipped around to see his father in the doorway, Aster beside him. "Uh, nothing! Tooth is just messing around!"

"Who is this Hiccup you are talking about?"

"No one! I mean, you wouldn't know him. Never met before. Nope." He tried to cover his arm cuff nonchalantly. "Right? Tooth?"

"Yes! Never met that stupid two-leg...oops!" Tooth squeaked and swam out the window in fear at the look on North's face.

"TWO-LEG?! You been to surface again?! You know how I feel about surface! Those creatures fly rampant up there, taking and destroying what they wish. What if they take you next?!" The king's face grew red in rage.

"They are not just creatures, Dad! They're beautiful and graceful and amazing. They've changed in the past few years." He crossed his arms with a huff. "But _you_ wouldn't know that since you never go to the surface!"

"You are not to go to the surface! I forbid it. Prince or no, you will do as I say." He gripped his son by the arms, pausing when he felt the band on Jack's bicep. "What is this? This is from that two-leg?" He ripped it from his son furiously. "You are never to go to the surface again. You are never to see this _two-leg_ and his creatures again!"

"Dad, no!" Jack tried to get the cuff back, but he was no match for his father's brute strength. He was easily swatted away.

North didn't hesitate again to crush the cuff in his fist. The entire thing burst into pieces that slowly floated to the floor, not unlike the pieces of Jack's broken heart. The prince choked back a sob before turning tail and darting away.

* * *

"Jack?" Tooth nudged Jack's side. "Jack, I didn't mean to tell."

"Just leave me alone." He swatted her away.

Tooth looked at Jack sadly and swam away. As soon as she was gone, a large shadow shrouded him. "Poor little prince," a voice whispered in his ear. "If only there was something that could be done." A leopard seal swam around him, eyeing him deviously.

"Who- who are you?" Jack pulled his tail closer to him, afraid he might get a bite taken out of it.

"I work for Pitch, the sea witch. He can make _all_ your dreams come true."

"What would you know about my dreams?" He sniffed.

"Plenty. Pitch can help you."

"Really?" The merman looked over his shoulder back towards where home was. "Take me to him."

The seal smiled, a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Come, prince. My master awaits."

Jack followed the leopard seal through the deepest sea canyons. He shivered nervously as everything started to darken around him. "How far is this place?"

"Not much farther." Jack nodded, following as close behind as he dared to. Eons seemed to pass before they finally reached what he could only assume was their destination.

Living on the ocean floormeans you see darkness more often than not. This cave was another story entirely. He had never seen a darkness so fully devoid of light, shifting around almost like it was a living entity. Fear struck him for the first time since choosing to follow the seal. "H-hello?" he called into the darkness.

"Come in," a soft voice purred out, sending chills up Jack's arms.

"Jack! Don't go in!"

The prince turned when he heard the two voices in unison behind him. "I'm doing it. And you guys can't stop me."

Aster looked at him from the rock the settled on. "Ya can't do this, mate. I know yer upset and all but you're just like yer father. Ya both do things ya regret when ya get angry. He didn' mean to hurt ya so bad back at the castle. He's only scared for ya."

"So that means it's okay for him to crush my dreams?! I understand he gets worried, but this time he crossed the line. I can't take it anymore. I found someone who _will_ help me." Jack pointed back to the dark cave behind him.

"Ya can't trust that witch, mate. Terrible things happen to those who make deals with 'im."

"If you try to stop me then you're no better than my father." Jack turned to the cave again and barely held back a shiver. After one last look over his shoulder he swam forward into the darkness. Aster and Tooth could do nothing but stay at the entrance and hope nothing terrible would happen to their prince.

"Well, well, well. What an honor it is to finally meet you, your majesty." A figure oozed from the shadows, a body melting into a tangled web of black, shadowy tentacles. "Oh, the runt of the litter. I'd try to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now," the creature chuckled.

Jack's fists clenched. "I was told you deal in dreams. Is that true or not?"

"Indeed it is. Making any dreams, all dreams, come true is what I do best."

"What do I have to do?" Blue eyes locked with the witch's, mesmerized by the swirling gold depths.

"Simple. I'll make your dreams come true, and all you have to do is carry this." The witch swirled his hand, a crooked wooden staff appearing in the water.

"How do you even know my dreams? I've never met you before." He stared warily at the staff. "Why should I trust you?"

The witch looked at Jack flatly before waving his hand again, the misty form of a dragon appearing. "You want to fly, little prince. You want the freedom of the sky."

"How-" He felt drawn to the figure but it disappeared when he tried to touch. Jack looked back at up at him. "How is that stick supposed to help me fly?"

"It won't. It's your contract to me. I can give you legs, and you'll be able to do whatever you want with them. But here's the catch: you must always be holding this staff. The moment you let go and water touches you, your tail returns and you're mine."

The prince reached for the staff. "What happens if I become 'yours'? And what do you want in return? I doubt you'd do this for free." His hand pulled back suspiciously.

"What difference do these little details make? You want legs, don't you? Come now, little prince. Right beyond those waves is the sky, freedom, an endless spread of airy blue. You can marry, have children, ride a dragon or a million. The world will be yours. All you have to do is take the staff."

Jack repeated the words to himself. As much as he questioned Pitch's motives he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. His eyes clenched shut even as his hands darted out to grab the staff before he could talk himself out of it. The instant his touched he knotted wood, a jolt shot up as his arm. A sense of fear and adrenaline rushed through him as his body changed. His beautiful blue tail split into two pale legs, his hair and eyes changed, his lungs filled with water. Jack struggled in the water, panic gripping him as he realized he didn't know how to swim without a tail.

"Better start swimming, little prince. The fun has just begun!" Pitch cackled, disappearing back into the shadows. Tooth darted forward and slid under Jack's arm, quickly carrying him to the surface.

The prince gasped for air when they reached it. He clung desperately to Tooth as his lungs tried to cough all the water out of them. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, barely able to stay open until the orca found them an ice shelf to keep him afloat. "How do two-legs swim without a tail? These things are impossible!" Jack stared down at his legs in growing fascination, wiggling his toes with a smile.

Tooth clicked and nudged her nose against the bottom of Jack's feet. "Your lovely tail! Who will swim with me now?"

Jack laughed and yanked his foot back. "That tickled!" He shifted around so he lay on his stomach and could touch his friend. "It'll work out; I promise. I'll figure out how use these legs eventually, and I'll learn to swim with them. We'll still be able to swim together."

"Promise, Jack? Promise you won't leave me for a dragon?"

"I promise. I'll come to the shore every day to visit you if you want." Jack gave her a tired smile. "I suppose I won't have to worry about my two-leg recognizing me from the boat, will I?" He looked at the water reflecting his face with brown eyes and hair instead of his original blue and white.

"How will he find you then? He likes you."

"Maybe it's for the best. If he knows me from the boat he'll wonder how I was out there in the first place." The prince let his head rest on his arm, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving him feeling completely drained. "Don't leave me alone here, Tooth. Okay?"

"I'll stay right here, Jack. I won't leave you."

"Thanks...Tooth. Sorry for yelling at you…" Jack fell asleep where he was, one hand tightly gripping the staff and the other draped over into the ocean. Luckily for him it seemed that his transformation hadn't effected his magic so the ice wasn't bothering his naked flesh.

Tooth watched over him carefully until she saw the black dragon flying overhead. She squeaked and leapt from the water until the dragon landed and its rider got down. Tooth watched sadly as he lifted Jack into his arms and carried him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I suddenly got swamped between bad news at work, school starting again soon, and getting sucked into reading other fanfictions. Again, do not worry about me abandoning this story. JarJarBlinx1 and I have already finished the whole thing so now it's just a matter of me finding the time to edit as best I can.**

* * *

Brown eyes blinked open slowly, the teen wincing at the light around him. _Where am I?_ He looked down, confused, when his fingers encountered soft furs instead of the ice he knew he'd fallen asleep on. Jack rolled onto his side and pushed his upper half up so he could see the room better. Wherever he was the walls were made of dark wood and covered in papers full of schematics and drawings and maps. In the corner was a table covered with an array of foreign objects that instantly caught his curious gaze. Jack carefully sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't know how but he was wearing some sort of clothing he hadn't been before. Pale toes wiggled, reassuring their owner that they still worked. After a deep breath to bolster his courage, Jack pushed himself up onto his legs for the first time. They weren't very stable, wobbling profusely before dumping him onto the floor with a thump.

"Whoa there!" Two thin arms reached out and helped Jack to stand again. Brown eyes returned his gaze, and he smiled. "Hi."

"H-hi," he choked out when his voice got caught in his throat. Jack found himself looking at the very green-eyed two-leg he'd encountered on the ship. No amount of attraction he might have had for him was important when he felt his legs try to give way again. He clung desperately to the other teen.

"Steady there! Man, you must have really had a rough time out there. I'd carry you, but I'm…" the boy shrugged. "I don't have big muscles or anything."

"Don't...worry about it!" Jack let out a very unmasculine squeak when he started to fall again. Luckily he managed to aim for the bed this time.

"Hey, you're almost as bad as me!" The boy smiled and helped Jack settle himself on the bed. "The name's Hiccup, by the way."

"Jack." He gave a grateful nod when he was once again sitting firmly on the furs. "What is this place?"

"Berk. Plain, boring, cold Berk."

"Doesn't seem so plain to me by the looks of these pictures." Jack's smile returned as he looked closer at some of the pages. "How did I get here?"

"I drew those. I've been mapping out all the islands." He picked up a golden piece of paper and unfolded the large cluster of sheets on Jack's lap. "I was...passing by, and I saw an orca calf acting weird. I went to investigate and there you were. I kidnapped you and brought you here." His teeth showed in a half-smile. "I'm kidding. I didn't kidnap you."

"Wow. You've visited all these places?!" Jack's eyes widened as he took in all of the different islands and the dragons drawn alongside them.

"Yeah! Do you not travel very often?" Hiccup grunted as a big, black head knocked against his back. "Gee, great. Way to interrupt, bud." Hiccup gave Jack a look. "Jack, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Jack." The dragon's tongue lolled out and it swiped across Jack's face.

The former merman jumped in shock and fell off the bed before he could catch himself. He lay on the ground in shock, his face still dripping in dragon slobber. "Dragon," he whispered to himself. _There's an actual,_ _ **big**_ _dragon._

Hiccup pushed at Toothless' head while the dragon was nuzzling at him. "Sorry about that. He gets excited when he meets new people."

"N-no problem. It's fine." His hand came up to touch the side Toothless had licked, his face instantly screwing up in disgust. "Ewww."

"He's not that bad. Probably could do with a bath but he refuses to behave."

"How do you get this stuff off?" The more he wiped, the more it felt like it was getting stickier. Jack carefully got up onto his knees by relying heavily on the bed. "Can I touch him?"

"Oh, yeah! He's friendly, although he _really_ likes covering people in slobber, so you might get gross."

"Aren't I already covered?" Jack grinned before reaching out to gently run his hands over Toothless' head. "He's magnificent."

"Thanks. He's a Night Fury."

"A Night Fury? What's that?" He looked at Hiccup curiously.

"You must not be from around here if you don't know what a Night Fury is." Hiccup got a book from off the table and plopped back down next to Jack, opening it between them. He flipped through some pages until he reached a pair. "This is all we really know about them. They're rare. Toothless is the first anyone has ever really seen."

"Really? And what are these pictures supposed to be?" He pointed at the runes around the drawing of the Night Fury.

"That's writing. It's a description of what was once known about a Night Fury." Hiccup pointed to a cluster of sloppily drawn runes. "I wrote this part."

"Writing?" Jack tried squinting his eyes to see if it would change what he saw. In the end, it still looked like a mesh of scribbles.

Hiccup looked at Jack oddly. "Where are you from?"

"Um." His mouth snapped shut, eyes wide. "I...don't remember."

"I'll have to take you flying. Maybe you'll recognize something."

"You'd really take me flying?" The prince tried to stand again in his excitement, and he did manage to at least stay vertical for a few moments before crashing into Hiccup's lap. "When?"

Hiccup smiled. "As soon as you can actually stand! As much as I don't mind catching you, I can't have you falling off!"

"I can stand...just fine." He struggled up again, placing his feet flat on the floor with a determined look on his face. Still a little shaky, Jack was finally able to stand up without help. He gave Hiccup a triumphant look.

"Nice. Now can you actually walk?"

"Um…" For a good minute, Jack simply stared down at his feet. When he thought he'd finally figured out how to move he took a tentative step forward. As soon as he shifted his weight the teen found himself on the ground again. He rubbed his chin with a wince.

"Let's get you walking, and then we can go riding. Don't worry, Toothless will probably be bothering you all the time, so you won't be lonely."

Jack turned over with an embarrassed smile. "Help me up?"

"Okay, up you get." Hiccup helped Jack stand and gave him a steadying hand. "And when you're well, you can meet everyone else and their dragons."

"There are more dragons here?" His face lit up like a child being given a present.

"Yeah, everyone has one. And then there are just the dragons that hang around. We've got hundreds."

"Hundreds?!"

"Sure. The dragons like it here. We have a stable, a breeding pen, an obstacle course, all sorts of fun things for them. We like having them around."

"Tell me about them?" Since he couldn't stand for long or walk, Jack settled for laying down on the bed again. He found himself snuggling into the furs. Hiccup smiled and laid beside Jack, going through the book page by page. He described each dragon, telling as many stories as he could. "Hiccup?" He looked over at the other teen. "Can you talk to them?"

"In a way, I guess. I talk to them, and they respond without words. I understand Toothless really well, and any rider could say the same about their own dragon. I suppose though...I do have a way with them. It's like...it's easier to talk to them than it is to talk to other people, you know?"

"I suppose dragons are a lot like animals then. Their lives are simpler so they're more free with their feelings in a way."

"Dragons are different. They're clever, like people, and yet they lack all malice or true evil. They really are rather trusting." Hiccup smiled. "I remember, a little while ago, I healed a Scauldron. Hunters had injured him, and yet he was so trusting of me."

"A Scauldron? That one right?" He pointed to one of the pages from Hiccup's book. "I ran into one too. It wasn't too happy with me though."

Hiccup nodded. "He can be a bit stupid at times. You probably touched something of his. He hates that. I once touched a stone by his stall without his permission, and I almost lost my other leg. Quick to forgive, though. Give him some fish and he's a big baby."

"I think I stumbled upon his hidey hole. Almost got boiled."

"Hidey hole? You'd have to be underwater for that."

"It was...half underwater. A ship frozen in the ice I think. Don't remember it too well," he mumbled.

"Must have been one of our old wrecks. Ours loves hiding things away in them. There's one particular Skrill who's always trying to steal his things, so he has to be clever about hiding them."

"Which one's the Skrill again?" Every time he asked a question, Hiccup happily answered. So intent were they on their conversation that hours passed before they realized.

"Hiccup?" There was a knock on the open door frame. "How is your new ward doing, son?"

"Great, Dad." Hiccup averted his eyes as a large man came into the room, his face almost hidden by a head of red hair and a full, red beard. "Jack, this is my Dad. He's also the chief."

Jack scrambled from the bed, somehow managing to stay on his feet. "Hello, Sir. Thank you for having me in your home."

"You don't have to thank him," Hiccup mumbled, gathering his books and papers together.

"Is it not the custom?" Jack looked at his new friend with confusion. "Have I offended?" He tried to take a step too fast ended up on the floor again.

"No. It's not the custom around here, lad. But we aren't exactly normal when it comes to customs." Stoic gave a hearty laugh as he easily plopped his son's guest back on his feet. "Hiccup said he found you out on the sea; I guess you still haven't gotten your land legs set."

"Land legs?" He looked up at the big man innocently. "How do I get those?"

Stoic couldn't stop laughing. "I don't know where this one came from, Hiccup, but he sure has a sense of humor." He made his way for the door, calling behind him, "Dinner will be ready soon, boys."

"Hiccup? Why did he think that was so funny? What are land legs?"

"Your legs," Hiccup chuckled. "Someone meant to be on a ship has sea legs, meaning they can actually stand on a ship without getting sick. Everyone has land legs unless they've flown or swam their whole lives, which is impossible."

"Damn," he grumbled as he stumbled back to the bed. "Land legs would be pretty useful right now."

"You could use this." Hiccup went and grabbed something by the door, bringing it to Jack. "I found you with it. You were holding it so tight, I thought it was a part of your arm!"

As soon as he touched the wood again, Jack could feel the magic shooting through him again. For a brief moment he wondered if that would happen every time he touched it. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without this."

"Maybe you're a shepherd. Fell off a cliff, hit your head, got carried out to sea."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jack shrugged. When he tried to get to his feet again he found it much easier with the staff. "You were right about this being helpful." He smiled when he was able to take steps by using his arms to hold himself up.

"You'll be walking fine in no time! Good thing too. I almost had Gobber fire you up something, like mine."

"What happened to yours?" He looked at the metal prosthetic. "Can I ask that?" He remembered some injured merfolk back home had been a little touchy if you brought up the subject of their lost limbs.

"Lost it in battle, like a good viking. Actually, I'm not sure exactly how it happened. I remember falling and fire...and then waking up to this."

"I can barely walk with two feet. I don't know how you do it with one." Jack sniggered before he almost lost balance and clung to his staff again.

"Took practice. I was like you at first, but then I got used to it."

"Right. Practice." The teen struggled around the room, admiring more of the pages on the walls as he took his laps. He was happy to find that he relied on his staff a little less with each turn. "So what happens here on- did you say 'Berk'?"

"Yeah. We don't really do much, not anymore. We used to fight the dragons, but now that we don't do that anymore, we just have fun."

"You used to fight the dragons? I thought they were your friends."

"We didn't understand each other then. Dragons...killed my mother. My Dad never got over that, so we were constantly fighting them."

 _Like my mother and father._ He remembered the day his mother had been carried off by a dragon, how his father had closed off the surface world to all merfolk. The prince was shocked by how much he had in common with Hiccup. He felt a stinging in his eyes and reached up to find his cheeks wet. "Wh-what is this? What's happening?"

"You're crying." Hiccup smiled and used a cloth to dry Jack's eyes. "Don't feel bad. I hardly knew her, and my Dad's gotten better since being around them." Hiccup gave him a look. "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah," he sniffled. "He seems to have let go of his hate. Good for him. And you."

"What about yours, huh? Has he not found a good enough dragon yet?"

"I-" He paused. "I don't really remember my father much, but I don't think he would ever trust a dragon."

"He would if he met the right one. Maybe you'll find one here and can take it back with you to show him!"

"I doubt it." Jack gave a half-smile. "But thanks anyway for trying."

"You can share Toothless with me until you do."

"Thank you, Hiccup. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends do."

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"Yeah, if you want to be."

Jack nodded vigorously. "Friends." He grinned at the chief's son.


	4. Chapter 4

"I gotta say, only a couple days and you're doing fantastic!" Hiccup smiled as Jack was able to remain on Toothless' back for more than five minutes without falling off. "Pretty soon, you'll be ready to fly!"

"Yes!" Jack gave a victorious yell. "How much longer do you think?"

"A couple more days. Of course, I could always tie you to him if you're too excited to wait."

"Really? I like that option!"

"I figured you would," Hiccup teased. "Alright bud, up you get. Gotta tie Jack to you." Toothless mimicked Hiccup's words in a garbled mumble. "Hey, careful, or no fish for you."

Jack could barely contain his excitement, practically vibrating in his seat. "What's it like up there, Hiccup? Is it as amazing as I think it'll be?" His face fell, the gravity of his dream finally coming true hitting him. _What if it's not? What if my dream isn't everything I hoped for?_

"Better. It's scary at first, but after a while, it's the only place you'll want to be. Floating above an endless sea of white clouds, the wind blowing through your hair...it's fantastic."

"Any tips for me?" He let out a relieved sigh at Hiccup's description.

"Since you haven't flown before, don't look down."

"Why?" Jack's eyebrow lifted.

"You don't realize how high you are until you see how far away the ground is. It tends to make people sick."

"Okay. No looking down then." A nervous laugh escape his lips. "Is it normal to be terrified at first?"

"Totally. Don't worry though. Toothless and I will take care of you. And if you fall, Toothless loves to play catch."

"A-alright then. I think I'm ready to go." He gripped his staff tightly and Toothless even tighter. Hiccup smiled at him and slid his helmet on before hopping up onto Toothless' back. He slid his feet into the saddle's stirrups and gave the dragon a nudge. Jack barely had time to grab Hiccup's sides before they shot up into the air. The merman didn't even realize he was screaming until he wondered why his throat was hurting. He was still too terrified to open his eyes but the feeling of weightlessness was already fascinating him. "Is it safe yet?"

Hiccup chuckled, his voice muffled by the helmet. "Yeah, you're safe."

One brown eye cracked open to peek at the sky. The more Toothless evened out, the safer he felt and opened his other. "Wow…" The wind stung his face and made every fiber of skin feel more alive. "This is great!" Being up here reminded him of the ocean with its endless blue all around him.

Toothless made a sound like a rumbling laugh, earning a pat to the side of his neck from his rider. "I told you."

"I always wanted to fly but this…" A gust of wind tickled through his hair. "This is something else."

"This isn't flying. This is freedom, true freedom."

"I couldn't have summed it up better myself." Jack grinned and rested his chin on Hiccup's shoulder to look at him mischievously. "So what else can you guys do? I've seen some pretty crazy flying in my couple of days at Berk. You being the craziest."

"Do you want me to show you some of what we can do?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack's grip on the other boy tightened.

Hiccup gave a signal and Toothless brought his wings in, their bodies starting to plummet towards the ground. At the last minute, Toothless spread his wings and carried them upwards again. They did a variety of twists and turns, getting more and more daring each time. "You alright back there?"

Jack gave him a thumbs up. "Just a little dizzy. Is there more?" He felt like the children back home when his father would give out gifts from the palace each year.

"You sure you can handle more?"

"Yeah! I never want to go back to the ground again!"

Hiccup smiled and they spent the afternoon doing tricks and traveling further and further from Berk. Finally they landed on a small island, Toothless flopping down with a tired sigh. "Got your land legs, Jack?"

"Totally," he boasted. His first step felt just as wobbly as his first day with legs and he landed on the ground. "Maybe not."

"Come on, we can watch the sunset over here." Hiccup helped Jack stand and walk to the edge of the island. "You were made for flying."

"Do you really think so?" Pale fingers carefully massaged his legs, the muscles sore from gripping Toothless all day. "I guess if you don't get sick during a great northern sea storm your stomach can handle a few flips in the air." He chuckled.

Hiccup laughed and slid his helmet off. "Sometimes you say things that confuse me, and yet they sound so normal coming from you."

"I guess my memory chooses weird moments to remind me of." His laugh was tinged with nervousness. "Well, I will say that I didn't know flying would be so exhausting. Wonderful, but definitely draining." Jack flopped back into the sand like Toothless.

"You'll get used to it. In your defense, we don't normally fly this much in one day." Hiccup laid back, staring up at the sky. "You could stay, you know. In Berk. Or we could help you find your home if you want," he quickly added.

"Do you really think I could stay? Would that be okay?" Chocolate eyes turned to look at Hiccup hopefully. "I have nothing to offer you or the village."

"You'll learn something. The baby dragons like you. Maybe you can help with them." Hiccup turned to look at Jack. "I mean, unless you have someone waiting for you somewhere. A girlfriend, I mean."

Jack's cheeks heated, and he quickly looked back to the sky. "I don't think I have anything to go back to. If they were more important than my time on Berk I'm sure I'd have remembered something by now."

Hiccup sat up and, without thinking, lightly kissed Jack. He pulled back and flopped back against the sand. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't have done that."

"No need to be sorry." The shocked teen ran his fingers over where they'd kissed. "It wasn't unwelcome. Quite the opposite actually…"

Hiccup looked back at him, surprised. "Really?"

Jack nodded at him with a reassuring smile. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like me. Someone who...you know…" Hiccup kissed Jack again before he could finish. "But I'm sure glad you do." He was grinning by the time they pulled apart. "What about you? How has a catch like you not been smitten already?"

"I've always been awkward. The chief's awkward son, that's me." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack again. "Besides, kissing a boy isn't a very Viking thing to do."

"Lucky I'm not a Viking then. You can be as awkward as you want. I'm not much better." He sighed with happiness, the warmth of Hiccup's lips against his own icy cold nothing short of blissful.

"We should probably head back before my Dad starts panicking," Hiccup whispered against Jack's lips.

"Probably a good idea," he sighed. "And if I don't want to?"

"You mean...spend the night? Here? Together?" This time it was Hiccup's turn to blush furiously.

"We don't have to. It sounds silly when I hear it from you. We aren't exactly prepared for it or anything."

"We could. Odin knows I want to, but I feel like I should woo you more or something."

"Woo? What's that? Is it something Vikings do? I want to try it." Jack sat up and looked over at him, excited for another opportunity to try something new.

"Wooing is when a person who likes someone does nice, romantic things for that person, until that person likes them back."

"I've never heard of that. So does that mean we should go back to Berk so we can...woo?"

Hiccup laughed and kissed him. "Probably. There are stages, you know. Presents that have to be presented, parties to go to, all that sort of stuff. What did people do where you're from when they liked someone?"

"I guess it was something like that. I was never approached like that so I don't really know." Jack gave him a dreamy smile. "Have you been wooed before? Or been wooer?"

"Awkward chief's son, remember?" Hiccup smiled down at him, brushing his thumb across Jack's bottom lip. "And you're my first. I only know how to do it because I've watched so many people do it before."

"Really? I can't believe you've never at least been interested in someone." He held back a shiver at the touch.

"Do you want me to be desirable to others?" Hiccup murmured, dragging that thumb down to tease Jack's throat.

The prince gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. "N-no. I suppose not." Face to face with the supposedly awkward son, Jack was surprised by Hiccup's brazen moves.

"Don't worry, I'll still kiss you, but the wooing part can be fun too."

"Good. I think I'd miss that part too much." With a laugh, Jack got up and pulled Hiccup with him. "So let's go start that wooing."

" _You're_ going to woo _me_?"

"Is that not allowed? I thought you do it someone you like."

"Normally one person woos the other, and I was going to woo you, but...we can woo each other. I like the idea."

"We don't have to if it's not normal. I just didn't know." Jack shrugged, rubbing his neck in his embarrassment.

Hiccup kissed him. "I'd like to be wooed."

"And I apologize in advance if I'm horrible at it. I'm not exactly sure how to do it. But I'll try my hardest, I swear."

"One of the first things you do is give presents. Little things, when least expected. Anything that strikes your fancy."

"I think I can manage that." Jack's cheeks were beginning to sore from all of his smiling. "So...is it also normal to maybe kiss the one you're wooing every chance you get?" He took a shy step closer to the rider.

"If you want to kiss me, Jack, all you need to do is just...do it."

With a flick of his wrist, the prince had his staff hooked around Hiccup and pulled him close for a kiss. "I look forward to wooing with you."

"Cool trick," Hiccup chuckled. "Got any more of those?"

"None that I'm ready to reveal yet. Have to keep an air of mystery around me, you know. It brings all the boys to me. I could kick your butt with it though."

"Please resist doing that," Hiccup teased as he took the staff from Jack. He looked it over, running his fingers gently along the wood. "These are funny markings."

"I don't know how they got there." Jack immediately felt nervous not having his staff in his hands seeing as it was the only reason he could be here with Hiccup at all. He supposed there wasn't much threat of getting wet for the time being and managed to resist snatching it back.

"Huh, maybe ancient runes or something." Hiccup handed the staff back and kissed his cheek. "Come on. What I want to do with you does not come until later in the wooing stage. I'd hate to ruin things by not doing them properly."

Jack let out a breath of relief when he could run his fingers over the familiar knotted wood. "I'm curious what these things you want to do are, but I suppose you're allowed your secrets and mystery too."

Hiccup looked at Jack and laughed. "Sometimes you talk as if you're new to this world."

"Well I...I don't remember much of my time before I met you." He rubbed his arm as his face turned more red by the second. "It's not _that_ bad is it?"

"No! No, you're fine!" Hiccup kissed Jack reassuringly. "I like the way you talk. I like...a lot about you."

"I like a lot about you too." His grin returned much to his cheeks' dismay. "Even though sometimes I feel like a fish out of water."

"If you weren't awkward, you wouldn't like me. You're too handsome to like someone like me."

"Ha! I think that's the first time anyone but my father has called me handsome."

"It's true. I've seen some of the girls looking at you. I've wanted to kiss you for a while, but I wasn't sure how you would react."

"I guess that's the downside to guys like us. Trying to find out if someone is a kindred spirit is torture! The first time I saw you I never would have thought I'd have a chance."

"I was wondering why you looked at me the way you did. I've seen others have that look, but never when looking at me."

"Can you blame me? Everything you said about me is the same for you. I've seen that girl...Astrid was her name? She looks at you all the time." Jack brushed some of his hair from his face when the breeze picked up.

"It's odd. Astrid showed up around the same time you did. Said she was the daughter of another chief. She is rather pretty, isn't she?"

"I guess so," he guffawed. "If you like the blonde, strong, scary, female type."

"As compared to the brunette, weak, adorable, male type?"

"Weak? You calling me weak?" Jack's staff hooked around the rider's prosthetic leg and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Try that again, without the stick," he laughed. "Bet I could take you."

"In your dreams, Haddock. I might not look it, especially with my scrawny useless legs, but I have some muscles. I've wrestled bigger than you." Though he gloated, Jack held out his staff to help pull Hiccup up.

Hiccup grabbed the staff and used it to pull Jack down beside him. He pushed the staff away and trapped the teen between his arms on the ground. "Spurned suitors, perhaps?"

"Angry Thunderdrums," he laughed. "Not fun. Not at all."

"A shepherd wrestling Thunderdrums? A boy who likes other boys? Who are you really, Jack?"

Jack looked him straight in the eye with a twinkle in his own. "I'm your dreams come true."

"You are. You're everything I never knew I wanted until you were here." Hiccup traced Jack's lips with his fingers in a gesture that was quickly becoming second nature. "Perhaps you're a god, and Odin has sent you to me."

Soon enough, the sea prince couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "Yeah. The scrawniest god of them all. I was banned from the- wherever the gods live because of my weakness."

"You really are adorable." Hiccup stood and helped Jack to his feet. "Jack...before we begin this, whatever you would like to call this-"

"You mean the wooing?" Jack quickly cut in with a grin.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, the wooing. Jack, I need you to understand something."

"What else is there to understand? Besides the fact that I already don't know much to begin with."

"Men...don't wed men here. My Dad may demand I wed a woman."

"Well, to be honest I don't really know what you mean by 'wed.' But the way you make it sound is that you couldn't be with me. Why do you want to do this then?"

"To wed someone means to spend your whole life with them, and only them. But I want to do this because...I like you. A lot. And if you would I'd run away with you, if I had to. I would choose you over Berk."

"No." The word left his mouth before he could stop it. Memories of his life in Santoff Clausen flashed through his mind. He suddenly felt as if the universe would never let him just live his life and be happy as he was. There would always be something to stop his happiness.

"No?"

" _No_. No to all of it! No to you can't wed me. No to running away. No to choosing me over Berk. I don't _want_ to run away with you from your problems. I'm tired of choosing and running and being hurt. Just...no." His shoulders slumped after his tirade, his frustration washing away from him.

"Oh." Hiccup nodded and looked down at his shoes. "Oh. Okay then. Yeah, time to go back, I think. Yeah." Hiccup slid his helmet back on his head and walked over to Toothless, who gave him a lopsided grin and a lick.

"No to losing you…" Jack whispered to himself. _There goes my stupid mouth again. Aster was right. I really gotta work on that._ He followed slowly behind to join the other two. Hiccup helped Jack up onto Toothless' back and hopped up himself before the dragon took off into the sky. He flew slowly but increased his speed at Hiccup's insistence.

* * *

Back in Berk, the two dismounted in silence. When Hiccup stayed to take off Toothless' gear, Jack stood there with his mouth gaping open and shut like a fish. He wanted to talk but couldn't find the words. In the end, he turned and made his way to Stoic's home. Wearily, he made his way to the cot they'd set up for him in Hiccup's work room. On his first day in Berk they had all quickly decided that stairs did not agree with his legs and balance and so they'd set up his own little corner. Jack wasn't against it at all. He didn't have to use those wretched stairs again, and they'd put so many furs on the cot it was just as comfortable as Hiccup's bed. Jack plopped himself onto his bed after leaning his staff against the wall.

"Hey," Hiccup murmured, leaning against the doorframe. "I, um...maybe we shouldn't mention what happened. The kisses, I mean."

"So men are not allowed to wed men in this place. They are not allowed to kiss either?" He didn't turn to look at Hiccup, afraid he'd notice the tears that were brimming in his eyes.

"Not really. At least, not that they talk about." Hiccup sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up. "Jack, I still want to be friends. Even if you can't...I like having your friendship. I like having someone who understands."

"I like it too," Jack said quietly with a sniffle. "Even if this place does have some pretty stupid rules."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really am."

"It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize." He blinked back his tears. "I'm sure you're tired from today too. Thank you again for taking me flying."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Jack." Hiccup looked at him and nodded, walking back to his room.

After he was sure the other teen was settled into his room upstairs, Jack snuck out of the house. He silently made his way down to the shore, hoping he would feel more of a sense of belonging. A large rock that jutted into the surf called his name and he took a seat. Gripping his staff tightly he felt safe enough to let his legs dip into the water over the edge. The feel of the water ebbing and flowing between his toes finally helped him calm. The moon wasn't yet full but the stars helped to light up the night, the sea mirroring it so perfectly that the line between sea and sky became indiscernible.

A small head popped up from the waves and nudged Jack's feet. "I've been waiting forever and ever, but you didn't come."

"Tooth!" Jack bent down to wrap her tightly in his arms, not caring that he was soaking his clothes. "I am so so so _so_ sorry, Tooth. Up until now I haven't been able to walk well enough to get down here."

"But you're here now, and that's good!" Tooth nuzzled against Jack happily. "Are you happy with your two-leg and the dragons?"

The prince sighed. He moved to where he could sit in the shallows so the orca could lay on his lap. "Flying is everything I've ever imagined it to be." He smiled down at her, putting on a brave face. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he'd left the sea for anything but sheer perfect happiness. "It reminds me of the sea, actually. And I found out that all those storms we've been beat around by helped me from being sick while riding."

Tooth clicked with happiness, her flippers gently flapping against Jack's legs. "Flying sounds nice."

"It is. I do miss you, though. It's so much harder to keep my secret than I thought it would be."

"Does the two-leg ask?"

"He asks where I'm from sometimes. Or he'll say I act like I'm not from this world. So far I've gotten out of it by saying I don't remember much of anything before I woke on the ice that day."

"He sounds nice. Is he nice to you?"

"He's very nice to me. He helped me learn to walk with legs. And he's teaching me so many wonderful things about so many different dragons."

"You really do like him, Jack."

"You already knew that." He nudged his friend playfully.

"But you've cried for him."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sad. No one's ever made you sad."

"I'm not sad, Tooth. We just...we had a little disagreement today, and I feel bad. I let my big mouth get the best of me, despite all the years Aster tried to get me to stop."

"Could you give him this?" Tooth dived beneath the waves, returning with something in her mouth. She dropped the arm cuff in Jack's lap.

"Tooth, how did-" he gasped, holding it up. "You remade it for me?"

"With Aster's help. He felt bad after what your father did. He thought it might bring you back home."

Jack frowned. "You guys didn't have to do this for me. I can't even imagine how long it took to find all the pieces."

"We love you, Jack. We want you to be happy. Even if it means you don't come back."

"I love you too, Tooth. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a friend like you." He was so overcome by feelings he sobbed against his friend, still clutching her tight.

"I'll always be here, Jack. I did promise." Tooth nuzzled against Jack.

"And so did I. I'll come down here every night from now on, okay?"

"Will you really? Oh Jack, that would be wonderful! We could have fun like before!"

"Fun every night. Just us." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Fun every night!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup looked down at the bracelet that had been left outside his door. He smiled and walked to Jack's door. "You said no. Now I really am confused."

"I say no to a lot of things. You'll really need to be more specific." Jack looked up from where he was scanning through books on his bed.

"Don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

Jack sighed and closed his book. He crossed the room to shut the door for privacy, motioning for Hiccup to take a seat. "Fine. But no interrupting me, okay?"

"Okay, no interrupting. Promise."

"Good." His hands fidgeted behind his back in nervousness as he tried to decide where to start. "So clearly you know now that I have a tendency to say things before I think. I've always been this way, much to my father's annoyance." He started to pace. "When I said what I did yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just- I was so frustrated! I don't feel that anyone should have to hide who they like or be forbidden to be with them. I don't like how everyone in this world wants to control our lives. I don't think that _anyone_ should have to give up their dream, or choose between love and home, or any of that! I know better than anyone how hard a choice like that is, and I just _hated_ thinking that you'd have to give up your home and family and life here for even the thought of being with me. You shouldn't have to go through that. I said 'no' but it was stupid." Jack's fist slammed against his door, his anger dissipating.

Hiccup watched Jack with a smile. "If we had to leave, absolutely had to, would you come with me?"

"I don't know if I could bear the guilt." He turned and shot the dragon rider a half hearted glare. "And I said no interrupting."

"Ah, my apologies. Please continue."

"I went to the beach last night." Jack looked out his open window, staring at the horizon. "I remembered a very dear friend of mine and she helped me to sort out my feelings. I like you, Hiccup. Very much so. I didn't lie about that yesterday. My friend made me realize that you do things for people you like even if it means taking them away you. I really don't think I could bear it if you left your home just to be with me. It would crush me until I felt nothing but resentment. But I also know that I do want you in my life. I have never felt so completely understood by someone until the day I woke up here." He picked up the arm cuff and fingered each piece lovingly. "I will agree to whatever you want. If you want me to stay or leave, it's your choice. I made this out of things I found on the beach last night," he lied. "I know I cannot woo you because of my own choices, but I wanted to give this to you as a sort of wooing a friend gift. Or whatever you call making amends with a friend." He held it back out to Hiccup.

"Am I allowed to speak?"

"Sorry. Yeah. I'm done running my mouth now." Jack looked away with a blush.

Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "I could be happy anywhere as long as I have you."

"I told you, Hiccup. I can't run away with you. I just can't."

"Alright, we won't. We'll build a little house up on a cliff overlooking Berk and we'll live there together."

"That's not a solution to the problem; only a bandage. If we stay then it could be as you said and your father will wed you off to some girl. Either that or we stay and are ostracized because of our feelings."

Hiccup sighed. "It won't be easy, but I think you're worth it."

Jack slumped to the floor with an exasperated breath. "You're not very good at listening, are you?" He looked up at Hiccup, an annoyed smile on his face.

"Nope. I'm terrible at listening, unless...do you want me to listen?" Hiccup looked at the cuff. "We can just say you dropped it outside my door by accident."

"You know it was no accident. And I don't think either of us could just brush it off." Jack smiled. "I spent all night planning my speech and you just ignored all of it and wouldn't take no for an answer." He stuck his tongue out at other boy. "You can consider it a wooing gift; not a wooing of a _friend_ gift."

"I wouldn't consider it anything but." Hiccup took the cuff and slipped it on. "It was a very nice speech, and all to do what? Make me not want to be with you? Silly, you should have talked to me. I could have saved you all the trouble. You could have gotten a decent night's sleep."

"Oh, shut it, you stubborn viking. It's my own fault I suppose. I underestimated my good looks and charm." Jack grinned at him.

"I don't think so." Hiccup pulled Jack to his feet and kissed him. "You are rather good-looking."

"Back at ya." Jack rubbed over the blue gem in Hiccup's new cuff, smiling fondly. "So I'll take it I pass the first test of wooing?"

"With flying colors," Hiccup chuckled, brushing his thumb over Jack's bottom lip in a familiar gesture.

ZZ

"So when can we go flying again?" Jack looked at Hiccup over the bowl of soup he was eating.

"Soon." Hiccup smiled, looking at the small bouquet of flowers, which he had left on Jack's pillow, in a vase on the table.

Jack followed his eyes and laughed to himself about the flowers. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find these beautiful flowers on his pillow. Then he'd been very unpleasantly surprised to find out that surface flowers were very different from sea flowers and that he was actually very allergic to them. A fact he found out quickly when he buried his face in their petals to smell and then proceeded to sneeze solidly for the next ten minutes. And so his gift had been banished to a vase where he couldn't bury his face in it again.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would make you sneeze."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't either. I've never gotten flowers before."

"I guess my wooing gift is a big fail."

"Not at all!" Jack reached over to grab his hand reassuringly. "I loved them. Plus you taught me something new and very important about my nose."

"It's a very cute nose."

"Which you haven't failed to point out since I nearly sneezed my brains out," he chuckled.

"Can't help it. Would you rather I say that you have a really plain nose?"

"Would you rather I say your freckles are plain? You know the answer to that."

"No need to get snippy," Hiccup chuckled. "Finish your soup. The Dragon Games are tomorrow and I have to practice with Toothless."

"Dragon Games?" Jack instantly put his bowl and spoon down. "What are these Dragon Games? They sound like fun, and you've failed to mention them until now." He stared at his tablemate suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look! You've know about them for days! Haven't you wondered why everyone has been practicing with their dragons?"

"I've been a little distracted with the hatchlings. And someone's wooing gifts. And still not having land legs mastered."

"Jack, you are amazing sometimes."

"How so?"

"You say such odd things and you do so much and you're just...amazing."

"Well...thanks." Jack finished his soup in another two gulps with a blush.

"Come on, you can watch us train. You'd like that."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to join you guys?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But I don't have a dragon yet. And I haven't even been riding by myself yet," he sighed.

"That's your fault. You refuse to ride anyone but Toothless," Hiccup teased.

"He's the only one I've felt any connection to yet." Jack's bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly in a pout.

"Maybe you could ride a Thunderdrum or a Scauldron."

"Only if I feel something with them. I want what you and Toothless have."

"You will. Once you find that one dragon, you'll know."

"Thanks, Hiccup." Jack moved to take care of his dishes. "Now, are we going to go train or not?"

"Yeah." Hiccup took Jack's hand, tangling their fingers together.

ZZ

Jack sat on a boulder as he watched Hiccup train. It didn't matter how long he watched, he didn't think he'd ever tire of the sight.

"Hi. You're Jack, right?" Astrid plopped herself down next to Jack, leaning back and crossing her legs at the ankle. "Hiccup's friend?"

"Yeah." He moved his staff over so she'd have more space. "And you're Astrid, right?"

"If you say so." Astrid smiled. "How are the legs?"

"Finally starting to do what I want them to," Jack snorted.

"Nothing like a tail."

"No…not as good as tail." His entire demeanor changed, barely containing his panic. _How did she find out?_ "But then again not everyone can have a dragon's tail and be so graceful, right?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So how did you come to Berk, again?"

"By dragon."

"I meant more of 'why' or 'where from.' Berk's full of stubborn vikings. Not exactly a tourist destination."

"It has its attractions. The chief's son for one," she laughed.

"I suppose so?" Jack watched her from the corner of his eye, never loosening his grip on his staff. "I'm sure there are those who find him attractive."

"Hmm, yeah." Astrid gave him a look and smiled. "I'll fight you for him."

"Wh-what?! I don't- He's not- We're just friends!"

"So then I don't have to worry about you getting in the way. Good."

"O-of course not." Jack turned back to Hiccup's training. He didn't want to but there was a tiny seed of jealousy planting itself in his heart. He was sure HIccup wouldn't betray him, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of someone else eying him.

"Jealousy isn't very attractive." Astrid stood and looked down at Jack. "Come between him and me, and I'll bury you."

"I'm not jealous," he snapped at her. "Go for him if you want, but Hiccup has better standards than to settle for someone like you."

"Oh, Jack, you think choosing me is settling? I at least know who I am. A chief's daughter, strong, able to fly a dragon. You're...just Jack." She gestured to him. "Nameless, without family, unable to even stand on his own two feet half the time."

Jack glared at the girl, fists clenching on his staff. "I'll leave it to Hiccup," he ground out. Astrid just smiled and sauntered off, joining Hiccup and the other trainees in the stadium. The prince watched after her with a frown, remaining on his rock. He leaned against the wooden staff.

After a few hours of training, Hiccup and Toothless joined Jack. "Hey, I thought we could have lunch together."

"I was thinking the same thing." He reached back with his staff and lifted a basket from behind his boulder with a smile. "That's why I snuck away and grabbed us some food."

"Smart! I'm starving!" Hiccup flopped down next to Jack, looking at the spread. "Aww, you even brought some fish for Toothless. You're so sweet."

"Awww thanks." He batted his eyes playfully. "I aim to please."

"Stop being cute when I can't kiss you," Hiccup chuckled, bumping Jack's shoulder with his own.

"Okay, okay." Jack took a few bites of his food and continued to watch the training in the ring. "So how much do you know about Astrid?"

"Not much beyond what I told you before. Apparently we're supposed to be together, but you and I both know that's bunk."

"Yeah. She told me the same thing while you were training. Very adamantly."

"You jealous?"

"No," he mumbled before stuffing his mouth with more food.

"Avoiding the question. Classic sign of jealousy," Hiccup teased.

"Shut it, Haddock. She just unnerves me. She's so odd."

"I actually think she's quite nice. She had a lot to say about you, all good."

"You've talked to her?" His eyes snapped up to Hiccup. "What did she say about me?"

"That you're nice and funny. She said you were being very friendly." Hiccup smiled over at him. "And don't think I didn't notice that little flash of jealousy."

"I don't trust her." Jack returned his attention to his food, suddenly finding it fascinating.

"But I trust you. If you don't like her, I'll be careful." Hiccup slid his hand over and covered Jack's.

"Thanks, Hiccup." He smiled shyly. "So how is your training going? It all looks great from up here."

"I'll probably win. We usually do when we decide to show up. Although Astrid is really good."

"So what's the point of the Games? What do you do?"

"The point is to have fun. We capture sheep and toss them into baskets for points. That's about it. Catch the black sheep and you win."

"So it's a race of sorts? What are the rules?"

"Catch as many sheep as possible for points. You can steal sheep, but not from a person's basket. If they're loose, they're free game. The black sheep is an automatic win, but it's released near the end of the Games."

"It sounds like it would be fun." Jack watched the training wistfully. "Is there any way I could help? Besides moral support, of course."

"Kiss me when I win?"

He turned to Hiccup with a flat face. "That still sounds like moral support."

"What would you like? I could ride with you, but I think I'd lose."

"I understand. I just want to help. I feel useless sitting up here all day," he sighed.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Let's go flying this afternoon. The Timberjacks should be breeding, so there'll be a lot of them around."

"Really? But won't you guys be tired after training?"

"Toothless would do anything for you. Wouldn't you, bud?" He patted Toothless, who gave Jack a lopsided grin.

Jack returned the smile and put his arms around them both. "Thanks, guys." He snuck a quick kiss to Hiccup's cheek before pulling back.

Hiccup smiled. "I'll expect more of those later."

"Demands on how many dragons we see."

"Probably dozens."

"A kiss per dragon then." He smirked.

"Then I hope we see hundreds."

"Now get back to training, my stubborn viking." Jack gave Hiccup a playful shove back towards the arena.

Hiccup looked around and, feeling the coast was clear enough, leaned over and gave Jack a quick kiss. "See you later then." Jack stayed on his comfortable boulder and continued enjoying the fighting below.

ZZ

"So, my count was 23 Timberjacks, 5 Scauldrons, a Thunderdrum, and one Night Fury." Toothless' head shot up from where it had been buried in a pile of fish. "Yeah, that's you, bud." He looked over at Jack and smiled. "A kiss per dragon, if I recall correctly."

"Nice try. Toothless doesn't count. It was wild dragons I hadn't already seen before," he laughed.

"Hey, you didn't mention that before! That's cheating. You owe me 30 kisses."

"I'd say it's perfectly fair. If Toothless counted, I'd be giving too many kisses to count every day."

"I could always ask Astrid. She seems willing to oblige."

"Don't you dare." Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Jack pinned his viking to the ground, this time easily holding him in place. His icy lips instantly sought Hiccup's warmth and molded to his in a smoldering kiss.

Hiccup gasped when he could breathe again. "Wow. I should make you jealous more often."

"Not jealous."

"Oh no, of course not."

"That's a good attitude for someone who wants so many kisses."

"I apologize. More kisses please."

"That's more like it." Jack settled down to lay beside Hiccup before drawing him in for more kisses.

Hiccup smiled and held Jack close. "You don't have to be jealous. I like you; not her."

"Even if I _was_ jealous, which I'm _not_ , it's not like I could just stop. That's not how emotions work."

"What can I do to reassure you?" Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack's knuckles. "I don't like her. I like you. A lot. I want to kiss you, not her. I want to spend the night with you, not her. I want to be your friend, not hers."

"I don't know, Hiccup. Don't you think I've tried everything myself?" A content smile appeared as he relaxed more with each kiss.

"Then I suppose I'll have to do more wooing." Hiccup pulled Jack close and kissed him, his fingers brushing down the back of Jack's neck.

"I do enjoy wooing…" He smirked against Hiccup's lips when a shiver shot down his spine. "You're pretty good at it."

"Then shall I keep going?"

"What more is there to do? We've done flowers, gifts, picnics, rides at sunset, and spontaneous kisses. There is more to wooing?"

"There can be. As you said, I have my secrets, and I'd like to share them with you."

"Secrets are nice. I like it when you share your secrets with me. It makes me feel special."

"You are special. That's why, tomorrow night, you're gonna sneak out and meet me behind Gobber's."

"What's behind Gobber's? Isn't that where he keeps his scraps and things?" Jack's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yes, but that's where you're going to meet me. It's not the surprise."

"I don't even get a hint? Not even a _teeny_ one?"

"Not at all. I do promise that you'll love it."

"Fine then," he whined and stuck his tongue out. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about a surprise though."

"You'll like this one." Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack spent the next day being nervous and excited and overthinking about Hiccup's surprise. It felt like ages before night finally fell and he could sneak from the house to meet his Viking. Behind Gobber's house all he found was the scraps he'd said and no Hiccup in sight. _Am I early?_

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a chest. "Hey, right on time. Let's go."

"Go where?" He smiled.

"Come on," Hiccup laughed, dragging him towards the stable. "We gotta get Toothless."

"So this is a flying date? Those are my favorite!" He skipped alongside Hiccup. "Where are we flying to? Have I been there yet?"

Hiccup handed Jack the map and pointed to one island. "That's where we're going."

"I don't think I've been to that one, right? What's there?"

"You have to wait! That's part of the surprise."

"Gah! I hate waiting!" Jack hopped up onto Toothless' back, eager to set off.

"That's why you're going to tell us where to go."

"Huh?" He stared down at Hiccup in confusion. "I thought you said we were going to that island on the map."

"We are. You're going to be the map reader. And," Hiccup handed Jack a pencil and his dragon book. "If you see any new dragons, draw them."

"But- I don't know how to read! I'll get us lost." He stared down at the pencil and book in his hands.

"Look for the landmarks. A rock that looks like a Gronkle, a cluster of red trees, anything. See? I drew some, just in case."

"O-okay. I'll try." When Hiccup was sitting in front of him he wrapped his arms around him.

"Relax. For every island we pass, I'll kiss you."

"I hope we pass a ton then," he teased.

"Me too," Hiccup chuckled.

The trio took off into the night sky, the almost full moon lighting their way. Jack squinted at the map in his hands. "Turn...right at that stone thing. I think."

"You heard him, bud. Right at the stone thing." Toothless made a sound similar to the whales Jack used to hear and took off in the direction he was told.

Jack smiled at the sound, a brief pang of homesickness hitting him. He shook it off and looked at the map again. "There's so many places. Have you really been to them all?"

"Every single one that's on the map. There's so many places where we haven't gone yet, so many dragons I'm sure I've never seen."

"That's amazing. I've never travelled to so many places."

"I'll take you to them. Each and every one."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Shut up and tell us where to go." Hiccup laughed.

"Okay, okay. No need to get snippy, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Jack looked around them. "I think it says to go through those giant pillars over there."

"You heard him." Toothless nodded and soared between the pillars. "Jack, when we get where we're going, there's something I need to tell you."

"What could that possibly be? Don't tell me you're going to make me navigate the island too to find my surprise," he joked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. You'll know your surprise almost instantly. It's just...I need to be honest with you about something."

"What is it?" Jack rested his chin on Hiccup's shoulder to look at him better. "I don't like this mask," he laughed. "I can't see your face to tell if I should be excited or scared."

"It's nothing like that, I don't think. It's just a conversation I'd rather have on land."

"Okaaaaay then." He eyed him suspiciously. "Turn just a little bit left at the glacier and I think it's the next island. I _think_. I could also be very, very wrong for all I know."

"It's alright. We know the way. It's on the map for a reason, after all."

Jack smirked. "Then it's a good thing I have you with me or I'd be screwed."

"Yeah, good thing." Hiccup focused on guiding Toothless through the gathering mist, the dark shape of the island appearing through the haze. "There it is." Hiccup pointed at all the black masses moving around the island. "And those, cutie, are dragons."

"There's so many…" Jack gasped as he tried to take it all in. "What is this place, Hiccup?"

"I dunno, a haven of some kind. I've counted about three dozen types of dragons that come to this one island."

"I wonder why they are drawn he-" He lost his breath when a tiny dragon flew straight into his chest. "Hey there, little guy. Watch where you're flying." Jack laughed when he was given a strange look before the dragon flew off again.

"Watch out, that happens a lot when trying to fly through here."

"How can any of them see where they're going in this fog?"

"Instinct, I guess. Something inside them that tells them where to fly."

"And how can _you_ tell where we're going?" He smirked.

"I leave it to Toothless. He's smart enough to know."

"Alright then. So he's the real mastermind behind all this. I see it now."

"Undoubtedly. I'd be blind as anything out "here without him."

Jack snuggled against the rider's back, pencil and papers in his hand and his staff in his lap. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we just gotta get by the hideous zipplebacks and the gronckles and then we should be good for landing."

"We have to 'get by'? What are you up to?"

"There's a really pretty area of this island but some dragons also like to hang out by it. So we gotta get around them first."

"Alright."

"In the meantime, look around. Bet you haven't seen this many dragons before."

"I've never even seen most of these dragons."

"Welcome to my world."

"Your world is pretty amazing compared to mine."

"Will you ever tell me about your world?"

"I...I can't." Jack's smile fell. "I wish I could share with you as much as you have with me."

"Well, let's see. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Brothers. Lots of them."

"So I assume you have a large clan?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Do you have dragons?"

"Not like yours." He shook his head. "Only a few."

"What kinds?"

"Thunderdrums...seashockers…scauldrons...I saw a shellfire once. That's about it."

"A lot of water dragons. So you must live near the sea. Do you live in a small village or a large one?"

"It's sorta large. But not many people know about it and even less have been there."

"Ah, that's why you can't say anything. A secret clan, right?"

"Sure. Something like that," Jack laughed nervously.

"Hey, relax. You've told me a lot- I suppose more than you should have. That's good enough."

"Thank you for understanding." He gave Hiccup a tight squeeze.

"Berk can be your home now. We can be your family, Toothless and me."

"I'd like that very much."

"So don't leave."

"I promise. I don't plan it."

"You plan to stay forever?"

"If I can."

"I'd like you to."

"And so I will do my best to stay." Jack smiled.

"Good, cause me and Toothless would miss you."

"I'd miss you more."

"Good, I'm glad to know I wouldn't be the only one devastated over you leaving."

He waved his hand. "No more depressing topics. Are we there yet _now_?"

Hiccup pointed down. "There. The pretty spot."

"Wow. You weren't kidding. Hiccup, it's beautiful…"

"I thought you'd like it." Toothless landed on the edge of the glade, shaking his body. Hiccup hopped down and helped Jack down. "Welcome to your kingdom, your majesty."

"Uhhhhh. Hiccup?" Jack stared at him from where he stood, immensely confused. "What in the seven seas are you doing?"

Toothless shot small fireballs at the torches surrounding them, filling the small valley with firelight. "I have decided that you are a prince, not a shepherd. And so...your kingdom." He gestured to the valley.

"Please tell me you're joking." His hand gripped his staff harder behind his back. "I'm hardly the princely type. Nobody would want me as a prince. I'd never get anything done."

"You shall be prince of the dragons, and I will be your protector." Hiccup bowed, giving Jack a sly look. "In this kingdom, your only command is to fly and have fun."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to fulfill my duties then..." Jack knew he couldn't resist that face for long and relaxed. Fingers tapped his chin in a thoughtful pose. "I accept your proposal, good knight."

"Then may I make a request, your majesty?"

"Anything for my loyal subject."

"Dance with me?"

Jack snickered. "I only just learned to walk. What in the seven seas is dancing?"

Hiccup moved closer and took Jack's hand, slowly leading him into a simple dance. "It's something that people do when they're wooing."

"So dancing is just...walking in odd directions with someone?" He raised an eyebrow, stumbling when he took his eyes off his feet.

"I suppose." Hiccup pulled Jack closer, choosing to sway from side to side so that Jack wouldn't have to concentrate so hard. "So...what I had to say."

"Oh yeah. What was that mysterious thing you wanted to say and then made me wait for?"

"I said something before that wasn't entirely honest."

"What is it? Is it that you actually don't think my nose is cute?"

"It's not that. Your nose is adorable. No, what I have to say is...there was someone, once, that I would have considered wooing."

Jack pulled back to look at him suspiciously. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"You seemed so happy to be my only one. But I guess he didn't really count. I saw him for only a moment and then he was gone."

"Gone? Did he leave Berk or something?"

"No, nothing like that. There was one day we were sailing, and something made me look over the edge. There, looking back at me with the bluest eyes, was this boy. He disappeared, and I've never been able to find him."

"B-blue eyes? So you don't know anything about this mystery boy of yours?"

"Nothing. I went back again and again to look for him, but I never found him."

"I guess that leaves me with only one question then."

"Ask it."

"What would you do if you saw him again?"

"I dunno, marvel at how he survived out there I guess. But I've moved on. I've met someone I really like."

"I hope that someone has brown eyes instead of blue." He looked into Hiccup's eyes hopefully.

"And the cutest nose ever." Hiccup brushed his thumb along Jack's lower lip. "And the most kissable lips I've ever seen."

"Then you should kiss your prince, already."

"Yes, your majesty." Hiccup leaned close and kissed him. "You don't have to be jealous. I'm yours."

"Oh, I'm not jealous." His arms wrapped around the rider's neck. "As your prince I have your complete and utter loyalty. Now teach me some more of this so-called 'dancing.'"

"Of course." Hiccup continued to dance with him, slowly adding moves as Jack gained confidence. "So...you really don't mind? I thought I should tell you, because I want to be honest with you."

"How can I mind? You've never even talked to the guy, and I've kissed you too many times to count. I appreciate the honesty though." Jack smiled genuinely. He wasn't lying about his jealousy; that would be silly. He would only be jealous of himself. Could he really blame the guy?

"I would like to meet him again, just to make sure he's alright. He was out in the middle of the sea with no other ships in sight. I'd hate it if he drowned or froze."

"Maybe another ship picked him up. I'm sure if you liked him so much the gods will make sure he's safe."

"I guess you're right. That's why you're the prince and I'm not."

"Indeed." His chest puffed out in cockiness. "So what does a prince order his knight to do? What would this knight like to do?"

"You can order me to do anything you like. What I _would_ like to dois spend the night with you. Here."

Jack feigned shock and used Hiccup's own words from their first flight against him. "You mean we'd be staying here for the night? Together? Alone?"

"Yes. Just you and me. Alone. All night."

"I like that. Very much." His lips pressed against Hiccup's firmly.

"I've decided that, if you had said yes, I want to make us official. Tell people."

"A-are you sure? I thought you said Berk doesn't approve of people like us."

"I don't care. I like you, and they can accept that or not. After tonight...I want everyone to know that there's only one person for me and that it's you."

"Thank you, Hiccup." Jack stopped his dancing to pull Hiccup into a long hug.

"I'll take care of you, my prince. I promise, I'll always take care of you." Hiccup kissed Jack's cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his lips. "After tonight, you will be mine, and I will be yours."

* * *

Hiccup smiled down at Jack, his naked back glowing under the light of the sunrise. "Good morning."

Jack looked up at him through bleary eyes. "It's too early. Why am I so tired?"

"Because we didn't really sleep at all." Hiccup brushed his fingers down Jack's back.

"Very true." He shivered at the touch. "And yet you don't seem tired at all."

"I'm actually ready for more, but I want you to wait. The waiting is sometimes more enjoyable." Hiccup snuggled down and kissed Jack. "What we did...was fantastic."

"I think it was one of the most amazing things I've ever felt. I've heard tales, but none of them really prepared me for it." He buried his face against Hiccup's neck.

"I'm guessing that this means you would be willing to do it again?"

"Definitely yes. When I'm not so tired," he laughed.

"Definitely. We still have to ride back, after all." Hiccup brushed his fingers through Jack's hair. "You were my first, you know."

"You were mine too." Jack sighed, leaning into the touch. "I'm scared to go back."

"We can wait if you want. Sneak into each other's rooms at night but continue in public as we have been. It'll give us a little more time."

"No. I won't make you back out of the promise you made yourself."

"I don't mind. I just want you to be happy and secure in knowing that you aren't some secret."

"You know your people better than I do. I'll trust your decision."

"I'll tell my Dad. He needs to know why I will refuse anyone but you."

"I think that is a good choice." Jack sat up with a groan. "Boy, does that leave you sore."

"Sorry," Hiccup chuckled, sounding anything but sorry. "I'll be gentler next time."

"Don't be sorry. How were we supposed to know?" He leaned down to press a kiss to his rider's chest. "Next time it's my turn to show you what it feels like."

"I don't think so. I like the look of you when you really get going."

"Oh? Alright then. But in return…"

"Yes?"

"Your prince demands you help him stand up," he laughed.

"Of course, your majesty." Hiccup stood and gave Jack a hand up, holding him close when he stumbled into his arms. "Hi."

"Hi there, handsome. Think you could help me dress too?"

"Yes, but reluctantly. I admit I like you like this."

"You shush before you get carried away again. It's time to head back, remember?"

"Yes, my prince. Of course." Hiccup helped Jack dress and let Jack help him in return. "We should come back here."

"As often as we can." Jack tightened the last strap on Hiccup's armor. "Are there any other new places we can see on the trip back?"

"Plenty. Shall we see the island of timberjacks? There's also the skrill cave."

"Yes. Yes to all of the above."

"And I'll kiss you at each and every stop."

"Perfect!" Jack twirled his staff before using it to hop onto Toothless' saddle. "Let's go!"

"Yes, my prince." Hiccup hopped up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around him. "Front row seat, cutie."

He leaned back against Hiccup, settling in for the long trip. "My favorite place."

* * *

"So we saw the timberjacks, the skrills, the thunderdrums, a few hideous zipplebacks, and that one gronckle." Hiccup sat at his work desk in his room.

"Don't forget the typhoomerang."

"At Black Sand Island…" Hiccup scribbled down the numbers in his book, keeping track of the sightings.

Jack watched the scribblings in fascination from where he stood behind the viking. "So what do you do with all this information?"

"Keep track mostly. I know where to go to find particular dragons and how many. If a type of dragon goes missing, I can check to see if it's happening everywhere."

"You're really good at what you do, Hiccup." He rested his chin on his shoulder with a smile.

"It helps when I have someone like you along." Hiccup turned and pulled Jack closer to kiss his cheek. "I really am crazy about you."

"I wasn't much help." His cheeks turned red. "Just doing what I do best: moral support."

"You're adorable." Hiccup turned Jack's head so they could kiss properly. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. Hiccup looked at the door and stiffened, green eyes wide. "Hey, Dad," he mumbled sheepishly.

The large man had his arms crossed over his chest. "Hiccup. Kitchen. Now," he ordered before turning and leaving.

Hiccup sighed. "Guess I better tell him now rather than later," he whispered to Jack. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Jack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his staff in hand. "I sure hope so. I'll...be at the beach if you need me."

"I'll meet you there."

"Good luck." The prince silently left the house, unable to look at Stoic on the way out.

* * *

A couple hours later, Hiccup silently flopped down next to Jack on the sand.

"You don't look like it went well." Jack reached over to take his viking's hand. "Want to talk about it?"

"He has demanded I give you up," Hiccup said, looking straight ahead at the horizon. "I am to wed Astrid. She is to be my wife, and I am never to see you again."

Jack pulled his hand back. "So it's just as we feared it would be." He used the end of his staff to doodle aimlessly in the sand.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" The prince couldn't bring himself to look up, curling his legs to his chest.

"I don't know. You will not run, I cannot stay. I don't love her, but I can't be with you while my Dad lives. I don't know what to do."

"I want to help...but I don't know how." Jack's hand reached out a hand to brush against the incoming tide. Nothing compared to the ocean against his tail, but he'd found that he very much liked the feel of the tide and sand between his toes. He stared at the surf, watching the foam edging each little wave. He watched a little hermit crab as it struggled between the incoming waves. "You know...the ocean has taught me a lot. Sometimes the world beats us down. It feels never ending like there's no escape, just one thing after another like the waves against the beach. Maybe there isn't an escape," he watched the hermit crab finally make it's way to safety. "Or maybe you just have to hold out until the tide recedes."

"If you were me, would you wait for the tide?" Hiccup looked at Jack then. "Would you marry her, if you were me?"

Jack shrugged. "I can't say. I'm not you and can't claim to know what you're going through. But to quote a wise viking: 'you're worth it.'"

Hiccup blinked and took Jack's hand. "I don't like you, Jack."

"Then you have an interesting way of showing it." He glanced at their joined hands.

"I don't like you. I _love_ you. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Hiccup." Jack squeezed his hand, unaware of the tears running down his face.

Hiccup shook his head and brushed Jack's tears away. He leaned in and kissed him, pushing him to lie back against the sand. A few hours later, they lay on the beach, naked and happy, their clothes tossed all around them. "I can't give you up, Jack. I can't. If I lose you, I don't know what I'll do."

"You won't lose me. And we'll figure out how to deal with your dad."

"They think I haven't noticed the way she looks at me. It's not the same as when you look at me."

"And how do _I_ look at you differently?"

Hiccup smiled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "You look at me as if you can't wait to take our clothes off and be together."

"I should probably work on that, I guess," he sniggered.

"Don't you dare! I like when you look at me like that. I probably look at you the same way."

"Won't the rest of Berk catch on if we keep it up?"

"Yeah. But what else can we do? We have to be together; you know that. Maybe...maybe we could go and live with your clan? Or go to a different one? Start our lives over and begin anew."

"That's running away, Hiccup. I told you how I felt about that. Can't we at least _try_ to weather the tide? Maybe, given enough time, we could convince your father to at least not hate the idea."

"You don't know him like I do. He gets what he wants, and he wants me married to Astrid." Hiccup sighed and pulled Jack closer. "I would weather anything if it meant I could be with you, but my Dad will not relent. He expects my marriage in three days."

"How is it possible for him to change his views on dragons but not on his son's love life?"

"I told you before that kissing boys is not a viking thing to do. _This_ is not a viking thing to do. Accepting dragons makes him look strong. Accepting this...does not."

"Three days is not very long…" Jack's lips turned down into a frown.

"I know. And in those three days, I am to publicly woo her. I will be forced to do with her what I did with you; what I still want to do with you."

"I'll understand. And I'll try my best not to get jealous." He gave a small smile as he started pulling his clothes on again.

"The jealousy will drive you mad, Jack." Hiccup kissed the back of Jack's neck. "I know you. You'll overthink everything and wonder if I actually mean what I do or say and by the end, you'll be going mad with doubt."

"I promise not to. Or I promise to _try_ not to. I'll do what it takes to buy us time to convince your dad."

"I love you, Jack."

"And I you."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack flopped onto his bed in exhaustion. It had only been yesterday Stoic had found out about their relationship. Since then the chief had found every excuse to keep the two of them separated. For Hiccup, that meant extra training for the next Games. Unluckily for Jack, that meant extra work with the dragon hatchlings for him.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it creaked open and a figure slipped in. "Hey cutie." Hiccup rushed to the bed, and the next few minutes was a flurry of discarded clothes and muffled cries. As they lay together, Hiccup smiled and tangled his fingers with Jack's. "Please tell me you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"Of course I have." Jack smiled fondly. "And I've tried to make use of the few minutes I've been around your father. Unfortunately he doesn't want much to do with me anymore."

"Yeah. He's even more determined to see me married. I can hardly believe I was able to sneak in here. Usually it's guarded, and I can't get to you."

"My room is guarded? I didn't even notice!" He giggled. "And here I thought you were just avoiding my room."

"Really? The first chance I get, I'm in here and barely able to keep my hands off you. As if I would really be avoiding you."

"True. You couldn't even keep it in your pants for thirty seconds after seeing me," he teased.

Hiccup only smiled, rolling back on top of Jack and keeping him thoroughly preoccupied for the next few minutes. After he was left exhausted and breathless, Hiccup chuckled. "That's twice, and I've only been in here an hour."

Jack fought to catch his own breath, grinning. "A whole hour? You'd better get out of here before your dad finds you here."

"Oh no, I plan on staying with you all night. I hope you didn't have any other plans."

"And if I did?"

"Cancel."

"Done."

Hiccup laughed quietly and spent the rest of the night thoroughly exhausting and satisfying his love.

* * *

"Son, I am sure you are exaggerating." Stoic gave an annoyed sigh, looking up from his work at his son. "Astrid is not 'out to get, Jack.' I'm sure it was only an accident."

"It wasn't. For the past three days, she has been going out of her way to cause him trouble. If I am to marry her today, I want to know that she isn't planning on hurting the one I _actually_ love."

"What you feel for that boy is _not_ love. It is something a boy should not feel for another boy!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Why do you do this to me, Hiccup? I learned to accept your scrawniness, then your dragons, then your travelling. But this?"

"If Jack was a woman, he would be pregnant by now with my child, your grandchild. Do you understand what that means?"

Stoic scoffed at the idea. "You are to marry Astrid tonight and that is final."

"I love him. I've shared a bed with him, on multiple occasions. I will endure his resentment if it means we can run away together. I will do as you say, but I will not be parted from him. He is mine, and I am his."

"In this, you have no choice. I cannot allow it."

"Maybe it wasn't the dragons who killed Mom. Maybe it was you. Maybe you killed Mom with your hate."

"You take that back this instant!"

"I'll take it back when you allow me to be with the one I love." Hiccup strode from the room, slammin the door behind him.

* * *

Jack wandered the outskirts of Berk, his staff dragging behind him dejectedly. _Today's the day. I guess I was wrong. There's no breaking through to Stoic after all._ "And so the tide hits again…," he whispered, pausing to look across the crashing waves separating his seaside cliff paradise from Berk.

"And with the receding of the tide, all unfortunate creatures are dragged out to drown." Astrid appeared out of the darkness of the trees, smiling at Jack. She was dressed in her bridal outfit, beautiful in her own mix of strength and elegance. "I told you I would bury you if you stood in my way."

The prince jumped at her sudden appearance and turned. "Why does it matter? You're still getting what you want no matter what. I'm not the one to be wed tonight."

"You still stand in my way. I don't want him; I don't love him. I do want his love. It makes me happy when others fall in love with me, forsaking the ones they actually love." She smiled. "Did you really think you would have a happy ending?"

"I never thought it would actually happen, but I still hoped beyond hope. I assume you also take joy in crushing the hopes of the ones being forsaken."

"Of course. That's the other fun part. Walking away, leaving misery and heartbreak where once there was happiness and love." She smiled and flipped her hair nonchalantly. "He doesn't want you anymore. He told me so this morning. Stoic convinced him of how much he actually did want this wedding."

"You lie." His grip tightened on the wood. "You can fool everyone else in the village but not me. I trust Hiccup; he wouldn't do that to me."

"No?" She smiled and held out her arm, a glittering cuff shining against her skin. "Do you like it? His wedding present to me."

Jack fought to school his features, hiding his hurt near perfectly. He had great faith in Hiccup, but he couldn't explain this. That cuff had been more special to Jack before he'd even gifted it. Now it was priceless to him and hugging this horrible girl's arm. "It's beautiful."

"It was yours, correct? Hiccup told me about the 'wooing' gifts you gave him. You idiot. He said they were pathetic, fitting for a lying nobody. He thought it would look better on me anyway."

"Whatever you say, Astrid. Where's your man now? Getting ready for his wedding or training with his dragon so he can avoid you?"

"Neither. We're already married. I actually came from our wedding bed. Quite excitable, isn't he? Can't keep his hands to himself. I'm sure those hands could make anyone fall in love with him."

"You lie!" Jack swung his staff at her, finally snapping. "Hiccup wouldn't do that to me! He promised!"

Astrid side-stepped, tripping Jack and sending him crashing to the ground. "He kept saying how cute my nose is. How pathetic. I bet he says that to everyone."

Jack glared at her from where he lie. He fought back to his feet with his staff. "Keep talking all you want. There's no one here to believe you."

"I don't need anyone." Before Jack could react, Astrid reached out and sent a tangle of shadowy tentacles towards Jack, stealing his staff and bringing it to her. "I just need you." She laughed as she threw it into the sea, the wood giving a low whistle as it flew before disappearing beneath the dark waves.

"NO!" Every second was painfully clear in his mind. Fear was the first thing to hit him; without that staff he would lose his whole life on Berk. The second was the realization that he had lunged for it without thinking, a shove from Astrid sending him further than he thought. Thirdly was a new fear, not of falling off the cliff as most people would, but of knowing when he hit that water he would lose Hiccup. Fourth was shock when he landed on something smooth and solid instead of the icy water.

The teen hadn't realized it, but he'd been clenching his eyes since the top of the cliff, too afraid to face his fate. When he pried an eye open, Jack found himself staring into the sea green eyes of a scauldron.

A whistle rang out through the air, followed by a frightened cry of "Jack!" from the cliff's edge. The scauldron's head shot up at the sound and flew towards it, landing in front of Hiccup. He ran forward, pulling Jack into his arms. "Thank you, Odin! I thought...Jack, my love!"

Jack was desperately trying to wipe away his tears of relief. _I can't cry. Can't get wet._ "No no no no no." He tried to pull away, looking out to the sea. "My staff! I need it!" He sobbed against his lover. "It's gone…"

"We can make you a new one. Jack, why did you jump off a cliff? I came to find you, only to watch you...what? Try and kill yourself?"

"It's not the same! I _need_ my staff. You don't understand. I have to have it!" He reached a hand out to the Scauldron, their eyes locking. "Please." As soon as he touched her he could feel that same connection he'd always had with marine life. _Please. I'm begging you. Find it for me._ The dragon seemed to nod before flying off and disappearing underneath the waves. Jack sagged against Hiccup in time for Stoic to come running up to them.

"Hiccup! Jack! Are you alright, my boy?!" Surprisingly he was looking at Jack instead of his own son with that look of worry. "I saw the whole thing."

"Does someone want to explain it to me?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "What is going on? And I don't want any garbage about secret clans. I want you to tell me the truth, all of it."

"I-it was…" Jack couldn't finish, still trying to desperately to soak away his tears before they ruined everything.

"It was Astrid." Stoic sighed. "I should have believed you, Hiccup. You tried to warn me she was after Jack but I didn't listen. It was far away, but it looked as though she pushed him off."

Hiccup shook his head and dried Jack's tears, his sleeve rolling up to reveal a small sliver of an arm cuff. "I want the whole truth, Jack. There's more to this story, and I want...I _need_...to understand."

"I can't…" He looked away from him, his voice small. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." Jack nearly started to cry again when his new dragon friend returned with a familiar staff in her mouth. His legs tangled in his rush to get to her, nearly tripping him. That surge of magic up his arm was all he needed before throwing his arms around her neck, staff in hand. "Thank you so much, Swiftide."

Hiccup looked at Jack beseechingly. "Please. _Please_. I need to understand. Let me know you."

Jack looked up from Swiftide's neck, his eyes begging. "You don't understand, Hiccup. If I tell you...everything's over. I'll have to leave forever. Please don't make me. I'm not ready to lose you," his voice cracked as he fell to his knees, staring down at this staff.

"You could never lose me, Jack. Don't you see? I told my Dad that if he wanted his son, he had to let me be with you." Hiccup brushed his fingers against Jack's cheek. "Who are you, Jack?"

He shook his head, unable to meet his eyes. "I _want_ to tell you everything. I want you to know me so bad. But I...I _can't._ I made a deal with s-someone bad. If you find out who I am, who I _truly_ am, the deal is broken. That deal is the only thing that allows me to be here, and that is all I can say to you." Jack's teeth clenched in pain, his tears dripping down his cheeks.

Stoic stepped forward to put a hand on both teen's shoulders. "I know I have not been great to you, Jack, since I found out about you and my son. But you have become like family to Berk and we protect our families here. Who is this monster that has hold over you?"

"It was that," he searched for the right word, " _thing_ that attacked Jack. Dark, like a creature from the very depths of the sea. Astrid was there, and then it was this creature, and then they were both gone before we could reach it." Hiccup pulled Jack close and kissed the tears from his face. "It's alright, you're okay now. I have you."

Jack didn't understand how Hiccup could forgive him after all the secrets he'd kept. He burrowed against his lover for comfort. "Thank you…"

"Well, if it wasn't clear before, you do not have to marry Astrid. I cannot have someone like her running around and pushing people off cliffs."

"Then I may be with him?"

"I am not saying I approve, or even understand," Stoic grumbled. "But I feel I owe you, for forcing you with her, and Jack, for almost getting you killed by her." He watched Jack's exhaustion overtake, brown eyes closing sleepily.

"Then...I take back what I said. Before. I don't think you killed her."

"Thank you, son." He looked down at his son's lover fast asleep in his arms. Swiftide crept closer to try to smell him better, and he chuckled. "It has been an exhausting day for everyone."

"Yeah. I should get him back. He's been so tired lately." Hiccup looked to the scauldron. "Thank you for saving him. I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't been there. So your name's Swiftide?" He patted her side when she nodded her head. "I need you to carry me. Will you do that, Swiftide?" The dragon nodded again and Hiccup helped move Jack to mount her back. "Dad...I really do love him. I love him the same way you love Mom."

"I am beginning to see that," the big man sighed. "But give me time. You have already given me so much change to adjust to in your life." Stoic smiled fondly at his son and ruffled his hair. "Go take care of him. I have a bride to find."

"Be careful, Dad. There's something wrong with her. I think she would have killed Jack if she had the chance."

"I will. And I'll be taking Gobber with me for back up." The chief turned and left, leaving Hiccup and Jack their two dragons.

"She tried to kill you, Jack. I want to know why," Hiccup whispered, mounting Swiftide behind his lover. "To my Dad's house." The dragon turned to look back at him confused. "Follow Toothless, okay?" Hiccup gave his dragon a signal. "Home, bud."

* * *

Jack groaned, stirring on his cot and putting I hand to his head. _Why does my head hurt so much? And why are my eyes sore?_ He cracked an eye open to look around his room.

"Hey, you're awake." Hiccup sat on the edge of Jack's bed, taking his hand. "I was starting to get worried."

"Why would you be getting worried?" He let out an "oof" sound when something large nudged his side. Jack looked up to find a scauldron sticking its head through the open window and bumping him. "Swiftide? What are you doing here?" He sat up to reach her better. "You should be back home in your lovely cave."

"I think she's your dragon, love. She's stuck by you the same way Toothless sticks by me." Hiccup put a finger under Jack's chin and turned his head until their eyes met. "You slept all of yesterday. Jack...why did she want to hurt you? Why is that staff so important to you?"

"That explains the headache then," Jack mumbled. "I don't know why, Hiccup. I know she thought of me as a threat because of our love, but I never knew she'd take it so far."

"This wasn't jealousy, Jack. This was hatred. She wanted to really hurt you."

"I've never seen her before I came here."

"It's as if she knew you." Hiccup sighed and brought Jack's hand to his lips. "What did she say to you?"

"It's kind of a blur now...but all I remember is she just kept trying to make me jealous. She talked about you in such ways and then she showed me the cuff you gave her." He frowned.

"Cuff? I never gave her any cuff." Hiccup pulled up his sleeve, showing where the cuff remained on his arm. "I've never taken it off since you gave it to me."

"But-" Jack gaped at him. "I saw it myself! It looked exactly like this one down to the blue gem in the middle. How did she-?"

Hiccup smiled. "You really thought I gave it to her? Oh Jack, I love you too much to give such a present to someone like her."

"There was so much going on. I couldn't help but believe her when I saw it clear as day on her arm."

"Touch it, Jack."

Pale fingers ran over it lovingly. He blinked back a new wave of tears. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's real." Hiccup covered Jack's hand with his. "I'm real. _This_ is real. I'm not going anywhere so long as you love me."

"Thank you," Jack whispered before tucking his head under Hiccup's chin. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"As long as you're alright now." Hiccup ran soothing fingers through Jack's hair.

* * *

When night fell, Jack snuck from the house as he had every night to make his way down to the beach. "Tooth? You here?"

"Jack! I've been waiting forever! Everyone's so scared! Pitch came back, and he's being so terrible!"

"Pitch? But he's never bothered the city before. Why would he start now?" He kneeled in the surf so he could be closer to his friend.

"He's so angry, Jack! He said he killed you! He even had your bracelet!"

Something clicked in Jack's mind, replaying his fight with Astrid in his head. It'd been to quick to notice but now he vaguely remembered she had used shadows to attack him. "Don't believe a word he says. He tried to kill me but didn't succeed. He's been posing as a human in Berk trying to stir things up."

"Did he hurt your boyfriend and your dragon? I hope not!"

"He didn't. And my dragon is actually the reason I'm still okay. She saved me from falling into the ocean and revealing my secret." He pet her fondly.

"You need to tell him, Jack. He needs to know about Pitch."

His face fell. "If I tell him, my secret will be blown. I'll have to leave him."

"He'll protect you! He can fight Pitch and kill him!"

"He's strong, yes. But Pitch has untold magic on his side. He doesn't stand a chance."

"You have magic! Jack, he needs to know!"

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack whirled around in surprise. "Hiccup?!"

"Hey." Hiccup smiled and looked down. "An orca calf! Wow, she's so pretty!"

"Don't let her hear you or she'll get a big head," he chuckled nervously, toes burying themselves in the sand. Jack stared out at the horizon on this moonlit night. He could smell the storm coming on the breeze, and his gut tightened in fear. Tooth was right. For some unknown reason Pitch was coming for him and he wanted him gone. Staying only put the village in danger.

Hiccup knelt down and stroked Tooth's head. He looked up at Jack and his smile slowly faded. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I have no choice," he choked out. "I have doomed you and your home, and I have to fix it." Thunder boomed in the distant shadowed clouds.

"I'm coming with you."

"Where I'm going you can't follow." Jack turned to give the viking a lingering kiss. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Hiccup. I've never known happiness like I did with you. I will fix my own mistakes. But I want you to know…" He cupped his lover's face. "I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you on that boat," he whispered against his lips.

"Boat? Jack, I don't understand. Why can't I come with you? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" Hiccup looked at him with wide eyes, on the verge of tears. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I hope so." The prince took Hiccup's hand and carefully gave him the staff, closing his fingers over it. "I love you, Hiccup." Jack stepped away from him before he could lose his courage. I have to save Berk. He walked into the waves, feeling his body changing again. Jack fell beneath the surface when his legs were no longer holding him up.

Hiccup reached for him but stopped when he saw Jack's form. "You...you were the boy." He scrambled to grab Jack, pulling him into his arms. "I don't care who you are! I don't care about anything except the fact that we love each other! Don't leave me, Jack. Please." He rubbed his thumb across Jack's lower lip. "Please," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I can't do this without you."

"I have no choice, Hiccup," he cried. "He's attacking my home, and now he's coming for yours. He wants his payment and won't stop until he gets it. I have to stop him. I can't let him hurt you." Jack reluctantly tore himself away and backed further into the surf. The wind whipped his hair, now back to its original white. Thunder boomed around the island, the ocean churning in anticipation.

"Jack, please. Please, we can...we can fix this. I can...we...Jack, I love you. Take me with you! I would rather drown than spend one moment away from you."

"Forgive me." Jack summoned a wall of ice to line the beach, protecting Hiccup behind it and cutting him off from the ocean.

"Jack! No!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack swam further out into the ocean, readying himself to face the oncoming storm. _This is for Hiccup_. "Bring it on, Pitch! Come and get me!"

"Well, what an interesting development. The gallant prince has come to rescue his kin." Tooth swam out from the shadows. "Hi, Jack."

"Tooth?" Jack stared at her in shock.

"Not quite." Shadows enveloped her, revealing the Sea Witch. "Always the hero, Jack."

"So this was all a trick?! To get me to reveal myself and become your slave!"

"And how easily you fell for it. Now Santoff Clausen will crumble, and so will Berk."

Jack's eyes burned white with magic. "I'd like to see you try."

"Who's going to stop me? Your little lover boy? He's trying to drown himself as we speak."

"You can't fool me again, Pitch. Every word out of your mouth is a lie! You'll pay for what you've done!" Jack let loose a shock of power, sending a blast of ice towards Pitch's heart.

Pitch ducked with a laugh. "Silly boy! What fun you are!" He waved his hand, a misty bubble forming in the air. "Look if you don't believe me." In the bubble played the image of Hiccup searching in the water for Jack. "He can't breathe, Jack. He'll die."

"I won't fall for your tricks again," he ground out. "You fooled me with the cuff but I know Hiccup. He's the most stubborn creature I've ever met. He wouldn't do that."

"But how can you be sure? He's such a lovesick little guppy, and he did say he would rather drown than be without you."

"I'll just have to _trust_ him!" Ice shot up around the witch, trapping him inside.

"Trust. How easily breakable trust is. How can you trust you, Jack? You lied to him; you've left again; you abandoned him just when he opened his heart to you. What is trust when one side is a liar?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about love. You don't get to lecture me on it!" Jack started to condense his icy cage, trying to crush Pitch inside.

"He's dying, Jack. And it's _all your fault."_ Pitch's laughter rang out around Jack as the ice exploded. "I always win, Jack. Don't forget that," the voice whispered, fading.

A sense of dread filled his stomach. "Hiccup." Jack swam as fast as he could back to the shore. He looked around desperately beneath the crashing waves for any sign of his viking. _There!_ At the sight of a familiar metal glint, Jack darted forward and dragged Hiccup to the surface again. He pulled the rider onto the sand. "No no no no. Why would you do that?" He breathed into Hiccup's mouth, trying to force the water from his lungs. "Don't leave me!" Hiccup lay there, motionless, his lips blue. Jack sobbed against his chest. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to live happily ever after. I never should have dragged you into this, Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

Laughter rang out through the air as the storm grew worse. _Santoff Claussen is mine! And soon, Berk will be mine too!_

Jack looked wistfully down at his love and stroking his cheek. He started to sing softly, weaving into the tune the magic of an ancient siren spell he'd seen before:

" _If there could be another day not asking for too much,_

 _but another day I see your face or if I could feel your touch._

 _Only you create this feeling in me I hope you understand_

 _just the sight of you and I do believe that you will always be my man._

 _And I can't help but think that if I didn't have you that I wouldn't be where I am, you give me words of wisdom, advice that's wise and you tell me that I can._

 _For we are two hearts coming together,_

 _joined as one from now until forever._ "

He let out a gasp when he felt the magic doing its job. Jack whispered over Hiccup's lips, his own almost touching. "I bind my life to yours. If you die, I die with you. If you live, I live. I share my life with you."

Green eyes slwly opened. "Let me come with you, Jack," Hiccup whispered before closing the distance between their lips. "We belong to each other, remember?"

"Hiccup!" Jack cried in relief and threw his arms around him. "I love you!" He kissed him again and again.

Hiccup smiled and held Jack close. "I love you, no matter who you are."

Jack returned his smile. "Promise you won't do something so stupid again. You could have died, Hiccup. What if I hadn't gotten to you in time?"

"I don't know what happened. It felt like something was pulling me down."

"Pitch," he growled. "He's still here...Look out!" Jack pushed Hiccup roughly, the two of them rolling out of the way of a shadowed spear. "Go! You need to get to Toothless!"

"Be careful, Jack!"

"You too!" The prince slid back into the water, hoping to draw Pitch's fire from the rider. "What do you want, Pitch!? What was the price that you so desperately want me to pay?" Jack brought up a sheet of ice in time to protect himself from another shot.

"I want the world, Jack. With your death, I'll claim Santoff Claussen. I'll save Berk for later, as a favor."

"My father will never bow to you!"

"I know. But he will bow to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack dodged or blocked each attack, sending blasts of ice when he could.

"As we speak, your father is giving you the crown. Well, he's giving _me_ the crown."

"He wouldn't give me the crown. My brothers are meant to take over the throne."

"Oh, but what a father wouldn't do to have his favorite son back."

Jack launched himself at the witch, filled with rage. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"You think you have a choice?!" Pitch laughed, and his shadows wrapped around Jack tightly. When they slithered away, Jack's body was shriveled and brown from the waist down. "Wouldn't do to hurt that pretty face, would it? Might need it for later."

The prince screamed in pain, writhing in the water when he found he could barely stay afloat. Jack couldn't do anything when he was flung from the sea and sent crashing through his own ice. When his body stopped bouncing across the sand, he groaned. A flicker of hope washed through him when he saw his staff on the sand nearby. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get his legs back he could keep fighting. Jack slowly dragged himself across the sand, desperately trying to reach for the wood.

Toothless swooped down onto the beach, and Hiccup practically leapt off his back when they landed. "Jack! Oh sweet Odin, what has he done to you?" He picked Jack up, careful with his shriveled flesh. "What do you need?"

"S-staff," he gasped out, pointing towards it. "If I had legs again…"

Hiccup grabbed Jack's staff and placed it in his hand. "Go, my love. Defeat him."

Jack lowered himself down to his feet carefully. They were weaker than before but at least he could move better than with his tail. "I don't know if I can, Hiccup. I was never a warrior like my brothers."

"You have Swiftide, and you have me."

"Thank you." He gave Hiccup tight hug before running off towards Swiftide's cave. The dragon happily let him on her back and took to the sky. "Pitch!" he screamed, pointing the staff threateningly at him. "Leave my family alone!"

"Or _what_ , you pathetic whelp? You'll ice me?" Pitch laughed. "Why don't you just give up? Take your human boy and go?"

"And leave you to run rampant destroying everything I love? In your dreams!"

"You can't have it all, Jack. Choose your home, and I destroy Berk. Choose Berk, and I destroy Santoff Claussen. Now's the time, Jack. You chose once before, and you can do it again."

"I _won't_ choose! Maybe I'm cursed to never be completely happy in the sea or the sky. But I can't make that choice anymore. I love both equally, and so I choose to put an end to this!" Jack leapt of Swiftide's back, hurdling towards Pitch with gaining speed. "I choose happiness!" He collided with the witch with an impact of magic so strong it froze the sea's surface everywhere in a mile radius.

Pitch grunted with the force and pushed Jack back with a roar. "I _refuse_ to lose to you!" He shot his shadows towards Jack, grabbing the staff from his hands. "What I give, I can take away." He closed his fist, and the shadows shattered the staff into pieces. "If you won't choose, I'll do it for you. May you never again see your precious human! May the sea forever keep you apart! May the waves carry you ever further away!"

"No!" Jack cried out when the staff broke, clutching his chest as pain shot through him. He was left to lie sobbing on the ice, his tail flopping around uselessly. Jack watched in horror when Pitch pulled a glowing golden scepter from the ice. Swiftide swooped down to shield him from the witch. "Hiccup! Be careful! With that scepter he can control all the powers of the seven seas."

"What?" Hiccup gasped, his body knocked from Toothless' back onto the ice. He groaned, giving Jack a look. "Where in Odin's name did he get that?!"

"My father, King North of the Seven Seas. He tricked him, posing as me so my father would crown him King and give him the scepter!"

"You're a _prince?!_ " Hiccup gasped, leaping out of the way as the shadows shot at him. "So I was right!"

"I really don't think-" He paused to throw up an ice barrier around them. "That right now is the time to be discussing this!"

"Now is the perfect time! You lied to me!"

"What did you expect me to say when you asked why I was on that ice? Oh, I'm the son of the most powerful magical being on this planet but I gave it all up to fly and to be with you?!"

"That would be a start!" Hiccup ducked another shadowy spear.

"Few people in the world even know we exist. It's forbidden to reveal ourselves!"

"And?! It's not like I'm just anybody!"

"I hardly knew you yet!"

"And when you did? Maybe after we _slept_ together?!"

"Revealing the secret would mean I had to leave! I couldn't do that! Watch it!" Jack knocked Hiccup over to get him out of the way of another attack. "I'm sorry, okay?! I was selfish, and I didn't want to give you up!"

Hiccup reached over and pulled Jack into his arms. "No matter what happens, your secrets are mine. Tell me everything," he whispered, kissing Jack quickly before pushing him back. "Take Swiftide and go save your family! I'll take Toothless and see what I can do for mine!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Jack, we come from different worlds, and both of those worlds are in danger." He kissed him again. "If I don't save Berk, where will you come home to?"

Blue eyes locked with green. "Be safe. _You_ are my home, Hiccup. Make sure you're still here to come back to."

"I will. We have so much left to explore, remember? A whole world."

Jack reluctantly pulled himself onto Swiftide's back, holding tightly to her neck. "Let's go, girl." The scauldron dove through a crack in the ice and disappeared into the depths.

* * *

Hiccup looked around at his burning village, devastated. A loud roar made him turn, and he froze. "Alpha…"

* * *

Santoff Clausen was a mess of chaos. Pitch had rallied all of the predators in the vicinity to his cause. Merfolk bewitched by him fought against their own friends and family. "Dad!" Jack and Swiftide ducked through the insanity until they came to the palace. He looked down to see the king and his brothers fighting in the courtyard. North's swords were a flurry of power, taking down any enemy in his path. "Dad, look out!" Jack shot a sheet of ice in time to save him from the bewitched merman trying to attack him from behind.

"Jack!" Tooth darted towards him, pushing against his chest. "What's happening?"

"Pitch has completely lost it. He's attacking Berk and here at the same time. He has Dad's scepter up on the surface."

North gathered his son into his arms. "My boy! Where have you been?!"

"Dad!" Jack hugged his father tightly. "It was all a set up. Pitch just wanted you to give him your scepter so he could be the most powerful being in the world."

"I know, Jack. As soon as he had it in his hand he revealed everything and attacked. But you are back now, and you can help!"

"I can barely swim. I won't be much help." As soon as North let him go, he settled onto the ground without his aid.

"What happened to you?" The king took in his son's injuries.

"It was Pitch. I don't know what he did, but it's not the same as it used to be." Jack looked down, ashamed he'd let Pitch get the better of him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I failed you again."

"I can help you, Jack! You can hold my fin, and I'll take you anywhere!" The orca settled under his arm.

"Tooth, are you sure? It's dangerous out there."

"I can help! Let me help!"

"Then let's do it. Can you take me around the perimeter?"

Tooth nodded. "I can do that! I'm good at being sneaky!"

"We can do this!" Jack held onto his friend's dorsal fin. The two swam out of the palace.

"What's your plan, Jack?"

"Freeze any enemies we can. They aren't themselves right now and can't control what they do. And if we can get through all that, try to make a barrier." Jack peeked around a corner to see what they were facing.

"Jack, is your two-leg okay?"

"I hope so."

"I hope everyone else is going to be okay too."

"We'll just have to do our best and see them on the other side of all this."

* * *

Hiccup's eyes scanned the ice-filled water from the sky. "He's down there somewhere, Dad. He's doing bad things if the Alpha has awoken."

Stoic looked to his son. "What do you want us to do? We'll follow your orders, son."

"I need to somehow send a message to Jack. He needs to know what's coming."

"Any ideas? There's a thousands of feet of water between you and him. "

"I know that!" Hiccup sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know where to find him."

"Do you trust he can handle himself down there?"

"I know him, and I know he can do anything. I'm just worried about him. You couldn't help worrying about Mom."

"You're right.I couldn't help it. But she would have roasted my behind had she known I was worrying over her when I should have been focusing on battle. I think your Jack would do the same."

"I don't doubt it. He is the bravest man I've ever met. Dad...I do love him."

"Then show him by winning this fight."

"I won't win this. _We_ will. All of us."

"Lead the way, son."

* * *

Jack collapsed back against a castle wall, chest heaving. "I think...I got them all."

Tooth clicked. "Jack, are we winning?"

"Down here. I don't know if it's the same up on the surface."

"Should we check?"

"I want you to stay here, Tooth."

"But I can help you!"

"It's too dangerous up there. Pitch has the scepter and is more than likely causing a lot of harm. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here." Jack gave her a comforting hug.

"Be careful, Jack."

* * *

 **Credit- The song Jack sang to save Hiccup is based off a poem "Two Hearts One Love" by Tiana Sutton. I had to change a line or two to make more sense with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Swiftide found a crack in the ice and break through the surface. "Sweet, Poseidon..." His mouth gaped at the huge dragon. "Oh no." He nearly cried at the sight of Berk in flames. "Let's find Hiccup." They took to the sky.

"Jack!"

"Hiccup!" He waved to the viking. "What happened?"

"The dragons, they turned on us!" Hiccup flew close and kissed Jack. "At least you're safe."

"That's a bewilderbeast. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. This whole thing must have woken it up. Jack, you need to get away from here. When there's an Alpha, it can take control of the dragons. It'll take Swiftide."

"I need to get closer. Bewilderbeasts are tidal dragons. Maybe if I can talk to it I could calm it down."

"Jack, I won't let you risk yourself like that!"

"It might be the only way! We can't risk any more damage!" The Alpha let out a roar, and he had to cover his ears.

"Jack, please!" Hiccup grabbed Jack and his eyes widened as he looked over Jack's shoulder. "Another Alpha…"

The prince turned to look and growled under his breath. "It's Pitch! There's no dragon with eyes as evil as his. Please, Hiccup! Let me talk to the other Alpha. Maybe I can convince it be on our side."

"It's too late. This is a battle between Alphas. Just stay back."

Jack gripped Swiftide's neck tighter when a gust of wind nearly blew him off. He watched the two bewilderbeasts battle it out. It was really just a raw clash of power.

"If this is it, I want you to know something." Hiccup held Jack's hand. "I was never happier than when I was with you."

"I felt the same about you." Jack hugged him tightly over the gap between their dragons. "I'm sorry about Berk."

"We can rebuild. I'll build a nice cottage, just for us."

"I look forward to it."

"And maybe one day you'll show me your world."

Jack reached out to soothe his dragon when she started to shake from all the roaring. "I don't know if it's possible. Unless you can develop gills and a tail like me."

"You're a magic prince. You'll think of something," Hiccup teased, pressing a kiss to Jack's temple. "I love you, Jack."

"I'll try my best. I love you too."

"We'll find each other again. I promise."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, no." He watched as Alpha Pitch knocked the other Bewilderbeast on its side and speared it with his tusks.

"No…" Hiccup pulled Jack's head to his neck. "Don't look, love. Don't look."

"What are we going to do?"

"Spend what time we have left together."

"So we just give up? That doesn't sound like the Hiccup I know."

"Then...shall we fight, one last time?"

"I'd go to the ends of the world with you."

"My sword is yours, my prince."

Jack smiled and stroked Hiccup's cheek. "If you and Toothless and the others can take the sky, I can try my best to slow him down from the water."

"Let's do it."

"See you on the other side." Jack gave him a last kiss before gripping onto Swiftide again. The two dove down into the ocean and got to work. Hiccup and Toothless took the sky, following Jack towards the huge, black bewilderbeast. Jack did his best to spread as much ice as he could, freezing his legs to the ocean floor. As they darted around beneath the bewilderbeast, Swiftide used every opportunity to blast Pitch's hide with boiling water.

The bewilderbeast roared with anger. _Do you really think you can stop me, Jack? What are you without your dragon?_ The Alpha locked eyes with Swiftide, a hum causing its whiskers to twitch. Swiftide shook her head and began to behave erratically. She gave a screech and bucked Jack off, taking back to the sky.

"Swiftide!" Jack hit the ice with a thud. He tried to drag himself away when Pitch lowered himself to ice level. He stared into those mesmerizing gold eyes that only filled him with terror.

"Jack, duck!" Toothless swooped in over Jack's head, firing blue fireballs at the beast. The merman did as he was told, rolling to hide behind the curl of a frozen wave. Jack shot a flurry of icicles in Pitch's direction. Pitch roared and locked eyes on Toothless. "Come on, bud, don't listen! Toothless, fight it!"

"Hiccup!" He frantically tried to wave him down.

Toothless fought, and the two of them fell from the sky to the ice. Hiccup slid off his back, and he could only watch as Toothless fought the call of his new Alpha. "Bud, it's alright. Toothless...why are you looking at me like that? Toothless, don't!" Toothless, his pupils mere slits, opened his mouth and blew a huge blue fireball at Hiccup. Before the blast could hit, Hiccup was knocked out of the path, someone else taking the force of it. The rider slid along the ice before coming to a stop. "No, Dad!" Hiccup ran back to where he had just been.

 _There now, Jack. Look at how easily you can be defeated._

Jack's heart dropped as he watched his love's sorrow. He couldn't get over to them in time. Instead blue eyes turned to face down the Alpha dragon, glowing in his rage. Jack summoned up a spear of ice and threw it with deadly accuracy right into one of Pitch's eyes, cutting off the control he had over Toothless.

The dragon roared in anger, thrashing his head and returning his focus to the prince. _You little brat! You've blinded me!_

"A small price to pay for the pain you've brought today!" Jack kept throwing spear after spear, tears streaming down his face for Hiccup. "Go to hell, where you belong!"

 _If I go, I'm taking him with me._ The dragon lifted its foot and brought it down on the ice where Hiccup was.

"Hiccup!" He threw up a barrier around his lover, struggling to keep it strong enough to hold Pitch's force. "Get out of there!" Hiccup looked at Jack desperately and then ran for the edge of the ice, diving into the sea. Toothless picked up Stoic and darted to the beach. Jack watched him escape just in time for the Alpha's foot to break his barrier. "Your fight is with me! Leave him alone!"

 _Whatever for? What better way to make you submit than to take away the one thing you cherish?_

"You can't have him!" Jack could feel the ocean churning around him once again, breaking the icy surface. Clouds grew overhead and thunder concussed the air. This time felt different. It seemed to be happening according to his emotions, and when he reached out he found it to be true. Jack held his hands out towards the Alpha dragon. Blue eyes were closed as he focused all of his will into drawing the power from him. "I see now. The power of the seas doesn't belong to you!" Jack used his newfound control to bring Hiccup back to the surface ice where Toothless picked his rider up. "You might have used trickery to get this power, but my father _intended_ for it to be mine. The power of the scepter knows who it truly belongs to, and it's not you!" A spin of his hand created a tidal wave that hit Pitch's blind side and knocked him off balance for a moment.

The dragon fell against the ice, causing large pieces to shatter and drift off in the water. _Kill me, Jack, and you'll never be human again. Is all of this more important than the one you love? You'll never be able to see him again. His home is destroyed; he'll have to leave. You'll never be able to live with him and lie with him. He'll marry someone who can share his life and leave you behind._

"I am first and foremost a prince of the Seven Seas. It's my duty to protect the world from the likes of you; even if I have to suffer for it. I will protect them!" Another tear made its way down his determined face. "Now give me back my scepter!" he shouted, the sea booming with his voice. With a final draw of power, Jack felt the cold metal of the scepter appear in his hands. The magic surged through his body, healing his injuries but leaving him feeling exhausted. _I'm not strong enough to wield it yet..._ He slumped back on the ice breathing heavily. _It's up to you, Hiccup._ Blue eyes looked to the lightening sky, the sun starting to peek over the horizon to end this dark night.

A dark shape appeared in the small area of light before disappearing back into the dark clouds. Toothless and Hiccup landed in front of Jack, the two of them standing defensively in front of him. "I am _tired_ of you hurting him," Hiccup growled. "This ends _now."_ Toothless roared and shot blue fireballs at the bewilderbeast. It roared, and the other dragons around it began to join in.

"Hiccup...," he whispered. Jack watched in awe as the viking took over the fight, admiring his bravery in the face of such adversity.

The bewilderbeast fell again, covered in wounds. It stared down the dragon and rider who stood defiantly in front of him. _I can give him back to you. I can make him human for the rest of his days. You want him, don't you?_

Hiccup braced himself as blue began to glow under Toothless' skin. "I do want him. I do love him. And for the rest of our lives, we'll have each other. Without your help." He held on as Toothless gave a mighty roar, and all the dragons attacked the bewilderbeast at the same time.

Jack turned and covered his eyes, the light and heat of the blasts too much for him to keep looking. A pause in the fire made him look up again. Pitch was falling, finally meeting his doom at the hands of the Berkians. His body crashed into the ocean and left everyone in a stunned silence, the waves the only sound he could hear.

Toothless flew to land by Jack and Hiccup jumped down. "Jack!" He ran over to him, scooping him up into his arms. "Is it over?"

"I think so." The scepter fell from his hands so he could weakly wrap his arms around the rider. "I can't sense him anywhere. He's finally gone."

Hiccup hugged him tightly and covered his face in soft kisses. "Thank Odin, you're safe."

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. It's all my fault he destroyed your home." Jack couldn't bring himself to let go. "You were so brave!"

" _You_ are my home, Jack. The rest can be rebuilt, but I can't replace you." Hiccup smiled down at him. "Still the cutest nose, and I still prefer the brunette, although the white is still just as attractive."

"I'm the prince of the Arctic Sea. White suits the title better." He grinned at Hiccup before pressing a firm kiss to his lips, not caring how many vikings saw. "Besides, I thought the boy with the white hair and pretty blue eyes caught your heart first."

"Caught my interest, but you as you were caught my heart. I don't care what you look like, so long as you're still my Jack. And I prefer the title of chief's consort for you."

"Hiccup...where's your Dad?" Jack gasped when he remembered the attack.

Hiccup froze and looked over to the beach. "Dad!" He wrapped one of Jack's arms over his neck and helped him over to where his dad was lying. "Dad?"

Stoic turned his head to look at him weakly. "Son..." His face turned to a grimace when he tried to move. "Hiccup, you did it."

"Dad, don't move. Everything's going to be okay." Hiccup knelt down by his father and gave him a tearful smile. "We'll go home and get you well again."

"We both know there is no going home for me now." He reached out to take hold of his son's hand. "I don't regret saving you, my boy."

"Dad, you can't leave me. I don't- I don't know how to do this. I can't be a leader for them, not like you."

"You may not think so...but I know you can," Stoic wheezed.

"My father always told me that a true leader knows he isn't perfect and doesn't strive for it. But he _does_ do everything he can to protect his people." Jack looked at his lover. "You showed more leadership in this battle than I've seen in a lifetime of others."

Stoic gave a pained chuckle. "Listen to that siren of yours. He speaks the truth."

Hiccup looked between them. "Dad...what am I going to do without you?"

"You will go will lead." He moved Hiccup's hand to cover Jack's. "You're in good...hands."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hiccup held tightly to Stoic's hand with his other. "I wish I could have been a better son."

"You were the best son I could have asked for."

"And you were the best Dad."

Jack buried his face in Hiccup's shoulder, unable to watch the life fade from Stoic's eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"I'll take care of them, Dad. All of them. I won't disappoint you."

"Hiccup, let's get him out of here."

Hiccup shook his head. "Jack, he won't survive the journey." He buried his face against Jack's neck, the pale skin made wet with tears.

"Then let him pass among family." Jack looked up at the gathering vikings and dragons around them.

Hiccup nodded and clutched onto Jack. "Stay. You're family too."

"I'll stay with you until he passes." He held his rider close, a comforting hand rubbing his back.

* * *

After Stoic passed on, Hiccup and the other vikings began to build his funeral pyre on one of their ships. They pushed the ship from the ice and Hiccup threw the torch which set the ship ablaze. He reached down and took Jack's hand. "What do we do now?"

Jack watched the fire drifting away from them. "I have to go home, Hiccup."

"I know. I was just hoping I was wrong."

"When I came back to this fight, the war wasn't over at home. I only managed to freeze everything until I could help you deal with Pitch." Jack looked down at the scepter he held. His fingers ran over the golden points and the globe that connected them. "I'm not strong enough yet to wield this, and my father will need it back so he can bring peace to our people again."

"And after?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "The staff Pitch gave me was the only reason I could have legs. I can't stay in Berk if I can't walk on land."

Hiccup nodded. "Then...this is goodbye?"

"I hope not. I'll look through the palace records and ask everyone I know. If there's a way for me to get my legs back again, I will find it and come back to you."

"Please. I'll wait, forever if I have to."

Jack kissed his hand. "I'll leave Swiftide here. When I come back, I can send her to bring you to me."

"I'll take care of her, Jack. I promise." Hiccup knelt down and kissed him. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"Just as I'll always love you, my stubborn viking." After one last lingering kiss, the merman disappeared beneath the waves.

Hiccup dipped his fingers into the water, feeling nothing but emptiness. "Goodbye, Jack," he whispered, standing and rejoining his people.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is Jack, Aster?" The King asked his advisor, who he'd found before he could find his son.

The blue crab looked up at North, giving a little bow. "He's in tha archives, sire. Been in there almost e'ery day since the battle."

North sighed. "He's been so different since he returned. I don't know what to say to him anymore." The sight of his son going through the days was breaking his heart. He always had a determined look on his face but was surrounded by an aura of melancholy. "He fell in love up there, Aster."

"Wh-wha?!" The crab dropped his work. "Ya mean he fell for a two-leg?"

The King nodded. "Now he searches for a way they can be together again."

"What'll ya do, my king?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Tooth swam eagerly up to Jack, nosing at his scrolls. "Jack! I have a message for you!"

"What is it, Tooth?" He looked up from his work.

"Your two-leg is waiting for you where he first saw you! He says he has to tell you something!"

"You mean the ice field he picked me up from? Why would he meet me there?" Jack's eyebrow was raised in confusion but he followed his friend anyway, leaving his research behind.

"He wouldn't say! He seems so excited, Jack! Oh, it's so romantic!"

He tried not to get too excited, but Jack couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. As soon as he broke the surface, his eyes were searching for Hiccup.

"Jack!" Hiccup waved his hand and rushed to the edge of the ice.

"Hiccup!" He swam closer and pulled himself up to press a kiss to the lips of the new chief. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, cutie. I've missed you and your cute nose." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack desperately.

"Tooth told me you have a message for me." His hands framed Hiccup's face, taking it all in again.

"I do. I've found a way for you to come home to me."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "How? I've found nothing in the archives yet."

"Sometimes I can be smarter than you," Hiccup teased, reaching into his pocket. "Look!" He pulled out a carved wooden pendant, the wood in the shape of two dragons intertwined. "I found some of the wood from your staff and I made you this. Now you can have your staff always!"

"I'm not sure about this, Hiccup." He stared at the pendant, too afraid to hope. "It is beautiful though."

"I'll believe enough for the both of us." Hiccup draped the necklace over Jack's head, letting the pendant rest on his chest. He watched hopefully and waited for his legs to appear. "Do you feel different?"

Jack's shoulders slumped when nothing happened. "Thank you for trying." He stroked Hiccup's cheek with a reassuring smile. "There's still places in the archive I haven't checked yet. Maybe I'll-" Blue eyes widened in shock when he felt a warm wave of magic wash over him. One moment he had a tail and the next he was struggling to stay afloat with legs. Jack clutched at the edge of the ice to stay afloat.

Hiccup reached down and pulled Jack into his arms, holding him close. "Did it work? Oh Jack, my love." He caught Jack's lips and kissed him.

"I-I don't know how. It wasn't working." When he pulled from the kiss for air, Jack turned to see the king watching them and started to cry. "Dad." He slid back into the water and struggled over to the merman, throwing his arms around him. "Thank you," he sobbed against his neck.

"I could not bear your sorrow any more." North held his son tightly. "You are happy here. You are happy with _him_." He set Jack back up onto the ice with Hiccup. "I see your chosen mate loves you as much as you him. Be sure to come visit once in awhile."

Hiccup bowed to the merman. "Your majesty." He met his eyes and took Jack's hand. "I promise to take care of him. He will never again cry as long as I live."

North waved him off. "No 'majesties' here. You are family now. I trust you will keep him safe, though my son has no need of protection," he added with a knowing smile before Jack could argue. "I will miss you, my little Frost." With a last kiss to the prince's forehead he disappeared again beneath the waves.

"I get to stay!" Jack launched himself at his rider in joy.

Hiccup laughed and held Jack close, covering his face in kisses. "Jack, Jack, my cutie."

"I love you, my stubborn viking. Or should I call you 'Chief' now?" He grinned down at Hiccup.

You may call me yours, my love. You are my 'mate' now, or my consort. Whatever the title, I'm yours and you are mine."

"Forever mine."

* * *

"And then they lived happily ever after on Berk. The end."

The young children of Berk watched Jack with fascination. "You had a tail? Can I ride Swiftide? I hate Pitch!" Voices called out all around, their questions and comments melding together.

"Alright, all of you to training practice." Hiccup stood with a hand on his hips, the other hand stroking his small beard. "Off with you now!" The children laughed and ran towards the stables, where the baby dragons were waiting.

Jack laughed as they all ran off. He moved to wind his arms around his lover. He admired the firm muscles the years had blessed Hiccup with. "Enough of the big, tough chief act. It's just us now."

Hiccup smiled and teasingly tugged one of the white streaks of hair mixed with Jack's brown. "Of course, my love. I could never be big and tough with you."

"You're lucky I've been here to put you in your place all these years. You would have been unbearable if I hadn't." Jack leaned away to free his hair, moving to lightly tug on Hiccup's beard in return.

"Undoubtedly," Hiccup whispered, clasping the back of Jack's head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I love you, Jack."

He smiled into their kiss. "I love you too. More than sea and sky."

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, walking with him towards the stable. They were happy, and Berk was made happy because of it. And, for many years after their deaths, the story of the viking chief and his merman prince would be told to the children of Berk.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, liked, and/or reviewed this story. JarJar and I were so excited about the idea that I think we literally wrote the whole thing in less than a week. We are currently mulling over some new story ideas so there might be some more stories to come from us. If there's any ideas you guys have that you want to throw our way we'll happily take suggestions.**

 **Also, for those who haven't read my author profile page, I put out a little notice for everyone. I seem to have lost the drive and brain power to finish many of my stories. But if there is anyone out there who wants to take pity on a poor author with writer's block and co-write endings to some of them I would not turn you away. These are my many failed stories I'd be willing to bring back from the grave:**

 **1\. Frozen (FrostBunny story)**

 **2\. Heart of Oz (Gelphie story)**

 **3\. More Important Than We Knew (RotG story)**

 **4\. One Sided (BlackIce story)**

 **PM me if you're interested in helping me finish these by co-authoring/RP-ing with me.**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
